HellsingEl pasado recobra vida
by Chibichibimana
Summary: A las afueras de Londres , se encuentra un aldea infectada de Ghouls  , que van por una chica ,después de ser rescatada Integra la invita a vivir a la mansión Hellsing , pero que relación tendrá ella con Alucard?
1. La mansión Harker

_Me puse a leer Drácula , y le dije a mi amiga __  
__q me dejo tramada ( si ella me presento Hellsing XD ) a si q le dije q si podíamos hacer un fic , y entonces me puse a dibujar y salió "Nina" la chica q esta en mi firma y mi avatar , me di cuanta q se parecía a la Mina Harker q estaba en mi Libro xD , así que decidí llamarla "Nina Harker" luego me puse a investigar mas sobre ALu y encontré q era Drácula , y me dije "Argumento para un fic!!!! . " y me puse a escribirlo y aquí esta jiji __  
__bueno sin mas q decir les dejo el fic q lo disfruten nwn_

_A si mi estilo de escribir , cuando hay muchos personajes los pongo como un libreto de obra de teatro , así no se te dificultara mucho la lectura , También le agradezco a mi amiga Wingates por ayudarme en el fic!!!! Gracias amiga!!!_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Capitulo 1

La mansión Harker

Mansión Hellsing .Oficina de Integra

-Integra sentada en su escritorio- al parecer todo ha regresado a la normalidad...aunque algo me dice q no ha terminado... -buscaba en la pantalla y ve una noticia de incesantes muertos en una villa en las afueras de Londres- o.o q es esto... -ve las fotografías- no hay duda de q este es un trabajo de ghuls

-Afueras de Inglaterra , Aldea de la Rosas Mansión Harker-

-una joven estaba mirando por la ventana- todo esta repleto de vampiros, q hago? ... un momento se a quien llamar -toma el teléfono-

-Integra contesta l teléfono- si?

-integra? soy yo Nina me recuerdas?

-Nina! o.o claro q si...dime q pasa?

-tengo un problema , un gran problema , y necesito q vengas aquí , yo no puedo salir de aquí estoy acorralada , has visto las noticias cierto?

-si...acabo de verlas...acaso tu estas ahí??

-si .. el problemas es q nadie mas aquí q me ayude

-quédate donde estas!! iremos en seguida, danos la ubicación exacta

-bien , estoy en la mansión de mi padre , pero necesito q vengan rápido , la mayoría de mis empleados son uno de ellos uou

-bien, quédate ahí -cuelga- Alucard!

- -El vampiro sale de las sombras- dígame

-tenemos un caso de una aldea infestada de vampiros, ve a la mansión Harker, la q se encuentra en una villa en Londres, si encuentras a una niña con cabello negro y piel blanca protégela!!

-Alucard sonríe- como diga -desaparece-

- - la joven Hellsing pone sus manos en el escritorio- será este el presentimiento q tenia?

-en la villa-

-Nina suspira- tal ves esta sea otra noche en la cual no pueda descansar por completo -se escuchaban disparos afuera- o.o q es eso?

-afuera-

Soldado: acaben con todos!!!!

Victoria: si! -disparaba con su bazuca a todos los ghuls en la cabeza-

Nina: o.o los hombres de integra?

Victoria: cuidado!!! -una de las balas de su arma atraviesa la pared de la mansión después de destruir a 3 ghuls de un tiro-

Nina: -la esquiva pero rosa su mejilla- o.o no hay duda son ellos

Soldado: una niña? o.o

Victoria: o.o donde esta el midiam!!!!

Integra: -desde la parte de atrás- encuéntrenlo!!! Alucard!!!

Alucard: -aparece de la oscuridad- si?

Integra: ya sabes q hacer! òo

Alucard: estaba esperando su orden-sonríe y desaparece-

???: rayos, debo encontrar a esa niña

Victoria: -entra a la mansión- ahí esta! -le apunta con su bazuca-

???: pero q!-corre hacia la habitación donde estaba Nina -

Victoria: se escapa!!! maestro! -sigue al midiam pero ve q la casa estaba llena de ghuls y empieza a dispararles- maldición! ò.o se

dirige a donde estaba la niña

Nina: alguien mas esta aquí... o.o

-el midiam entra a su cuarto-

Nina: un vampiro! o.o

???: q Tal , pequeña, tanto tiempo ... me recuerdas?

Nina: tu... tu eres el maldito q convirtió a mi padre en uno de ustedes!

???: lo hice tan solo por q no me quería dar tu mano

Nina: ò.ó claro q no te la daría , yo nunca seré una de ustedes

???: eso lo veremos

-una sombra entra al cuarto-

Nina: o.o quien esta ahí?

???: òo

-Alucard aparece-

Alucard: vaya, vaya ,vaya, parece q encontré basura donde no debe haber

Nina: o.o

???: ò.ó ella es mía así q no te interpongas !

Alucard: pues lastima -le apunta con su pistola- ya lo hice -dispara múltiples veces-

Nina: o.o

???: crees q me rendiré tan fácilmente , em

Alucard: jaja no me hagas reír, eres débil, eres solo escoria

???: a si -aparece detrás de Nina y la abraza - ella pronto será mi futura esposa!

Nina: o.o q..q!

Alucard: -aparece detrás de el- ni lo sueñes -le dispara en la cabeza atravesándola ,el midiam cae al suelo-

-gracias señor

-espera, aun no termino -va con el midiam y atraviesa su corazón con su mano- objetivo silenciado

-muchas gracias señor ahora puedo estar mas calmada

-es mi trabajo, tu debes ser la niña q integra me dijo q rescatara

-si , mi nombre es Nina Harker , mucho gusto en conocerlo señor

-bien, vamos con mi ama -usa su pistola para abrir la pared-

-bien -salen de la mansión-

Alucard: esta a salvo, mi trabajo ha terminado -desaparece-

Victoria -se acerca a la joven Harker- tu debes ser Nina

Nina: si mucho gusto

Victoria: el gusto es mío, ven sir integra la espera

Nina: si

-van con integra-

Integra: Nina! -la ve con victoria-

Nina: Integra muchas gracias

Integra: estas bien? no te lastimaste?

Nina: no , pero estuve a punto de convertirme en un vampiro , si no fuera por tu hombre

Integra: -suspira- Alucard, siempre llegando a ultimo momento, donde estas!

Alucard: -sale de las sombras- me llamaba?

Integra: pusiste en peligro la vida de esta joven!

Alucard: vamos, sabes q me gusta divertirme, después de todo hace tiempo q no combatía con un midiam, además q, ese vampiro era nada

Victoria: amo ¬-¬

Alucard: jaja al menos esta a salvo -mira a Nina y desaparece-

Integra: ùu lo lamento Nina

Nina: no , no te preocupes U

Victoria: el amo Alucard es así, pero siempre llega a tiempo (bueno casi U)

Integra: mejor vayamos a casa -diciendo a sus hombres- alisten todo, terminamos aquí!

Hombres: si!

Nina: Integra otra ves te quiero dar las gracias , pero creo q no podré vivir mas aquí

Integra: no hay de q nn, además q no pienses q te quedaras aquí, iras con nosotros

Nina: de verdad?

Integra: así es, bien vamonos -un guardia abre la puerta del auto-

Victoria: nos vemos sir integra -hace una reverencia y va con el general-

Integra: vamos Nina -sube a la limosina-

Nina: si

-en el auto-

Integra: lamento lo q paso, pudimos llegar antes

Nina: no , no te preocupes , estaba muy cansada llevo días tratando de defenderme de los vampiros

-un día o.o y por que no llamaste antes?

-pues... digamos q tuve problemas

-cuales problemas?

-mi padre... tratando de salvarme , se convirtió en vampiro por mi uou

--aprieta su puño- lo lamento ùu

-pues tuve q exterminarlo yo , y ahora soy yo la única q se ocupa del negoció familiar uou

-no te preocupes, te apoyare y veras q podrás lidiar con ello (lo sabia ùu algo malo pasaba)

-esperemos q el lugar donde vivía vuelva a la normalidad uou

-lo hará, no te preocupes

-gracias, por eso recurrí a ti

-escogiste bien, bueno al menos ahora estas a salvo

-si

-y q piensas de nuestra arma contra vampiros

-un momento... el q me salvo... era el?

-así es

-vaya ,q impresionante

-te pido disculpas por el, le encanta disfrutar matando a sus presas ùu

-ya estoy acostumbrada , tengo q hacer lo mismo , pero muy raras veces

-(con q es buena) bueno, cuando lleguemos de seguro lo veras escurriéndose por el lugar en la sombra, no te sorprendas si aparece de la nada

-bien no te preocupes

-ok, pronto llegaremos, siéntete en casa

-gracias , solo espero q esto termine de una ves

-lo hará, no te preocupes

-bien

-nn

-ahora si podré descansar de verdad

-si...lo hará

- -llegan a la mansión Hellsing- bien, vamos -un guardia abre la puerta del auto-

-si

-entran en la mansión-

Integra: Walter

Walter: q se le ofrece -hace una reverencia-

Integra: prepara una habitación lo mas cómoda posible para nuestra huésped, trátala con respeto

Walter: como usted diga -hace una reverencia y se va-

Nina: vaya a tienes todo bajo control

Integra: todo es gracias a mi padre, el me instruyo bien, bueno puedes ir viendo la mansión hasta q Walter prepare tu habitación, iré a mi oficina a ver si hay mas ataques de midiams y a solucionar el problema de la villa

Nina: bien gracias

Integra: te veo luego, cualquier cosa, búscame en mi oficina -se va-

Nina: creo q daré una vuelta -empieza a caminar -

-afuera-

General: buen trabajo victoria

Victoria: gracias general -hace una reverencia y entra en la mansión- uff me llene de sangre de nuevo

Nina: ah eres tu , q tal?

Victoria: OO no me asustes así!!!

-asusto mucho?

-U no , no es eso, es q esta mansión siempre esta vacía -3- es raro q alguien me salude cuando entro, pero esta bien

-a pensaba q te habia espantado por mi apariencia

-pero como dices eso U si eres muy linda

-tu crees?

-si nn

-cuando pequeña siempre me decían q parecía un fantasma , o una vampiro

-pero q malos eres muy linda, oye conoces la mansión?

-venia cuando pequeña , pero fue hace mucho tiempo , casi no recuerdo

-bueno entonces vamos, te mostrare el lugar

-gracias -caminaban por la mansión-

-oye dijiste q venias de pequeña, conoces a sir integra entonces?

-si ,antes de q ella tomara en mando de aquí

-aaaaa como era sir integra de niña X3

-um muy distinta U

-así? Por que siempre me la imagino toda seria como ahora, sonreía antes?

-si

-wow ... owo eso si me parece raro jeje es q ahora solo la vi sonreír una vez... -llegan a donde estaba un cuadro del padre de integra-

-o.o el padre de integra

-owo el es?

-si

-ahora q lo veo bien, se parece o.o tienen la misma mirada

-a decir verdad, si

-lo conociste?

-creo q si , pero se la pasaba negociando con mi padre

-aaaaaa entiendo, y dime, conocías a mi amo?

-un momento...tu...tu también eres vampiro ? ;

-U no te diste cuenta? -muestra sus colmillos sin querer al reír-

-creo q no ;

-U oops lo siento

-no te preocupes , ya me tengo q ir acostumbrando a ver vampiros en todas partes ;

-creo q si bueno siempre nos veras a mi amo y a mi...bueno mas a mi, mi amo siempre esta escondido en las sombras -.-

-a ya veo ;

-bueno, al menos ya se mas de sir integra, eso es genial aa5 ella me ha ayudado mucho

-me alegra q te allá servido

-gracias

-Walter estaba subiendo las gradas- señorita victoria, vengo por la señorita Nina, su habitación esta lista -hace una reverencia-

Nina: bueno creo q mejor voy a descansar

Walter: déjeme llevarla

Victoria: bueno nos vemos Nina un gusto

Nina: igualmente Victoria , adiós

Victoria: -desde lejos- adiós

Walter: hemos llegado -abre la puerta-

Nina: Muchas gracias señor

Walter: disfrute su estadía -hace una reverencia y cierra la puerta-

Nina: bueno-se sienta en la cama- podré estar tranquila, por un tiempo

-en la oficina de integra, Walter toca la puerta-

Integra: entre

Walter: sir integra, la señorita Nina ya esta en su habitación

Integra: bien, puedes retirarte

Walter: q descanse -se va-

Integra: esto fue demasiado extraño...quien mandaría a ese midiam

Alucard: -aparece de las sombras- pues ese midiam conocía a la niña

Integra: de q hablas

Alucard: decía algo sobre q esa niña seria su esposa, extraño no? -sonríe-

Integra: quien podría ser?

Continuara...


	2. Volviendo a la mansión Harker

Capitulo 2  
Volviendo a la mansión Harker

Alucard: pues alguien cercano a esa familia -estaba por irse-  
Integra: espera, acaso sabes algo?  
- no, la verdad no, pero lo averiguare -se va-  
- de cuando a aquí le interesa tanto eso?  
-En la habitación de Nina-  
- -Nina estaba viendo una fotografía acostada en su cama-   
-algo se escondía en las sombras-  
Nina: q..quien esta ahí? oó  
-Alucard sale de las sombras-  
- veo q te percataste  
- a es usted , gracias por ayudarme de nuevo   
- ya te dije, es mi trabajo  
- conocías a ese vampiro?  
- ese tipo... vino a visitar a mi padre , cuando pequeña, pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás  
- ósea q era humano  
- si  
- y por que los ataco?  
- creo q es por que mi padre desperdicio una oferta q el le habia propuesto o algo así  
- ah es verdad, menciono algo de casarse contigo  
-: ah decir verdad... si , ese tipo era viudo , y decía yo me parecía a su esposa  
- -mira a Nina y se queda callado-  
- q le pasa señor ?  
- -reacciona- ah.. -sonríe- bueno al menos ese inútil vampiro no logro nada  
- si   
-bueno, descansa -desaparece-  
Nina: ( q extraño ...lo conozco ... pero de donde?) -se queda dormida-  
Alucard: -mientras se iba- conozco a esa niña...la conozco pero...quien es  
-al día siguiente-  
Nina: -caminando por la mansión-( quiero ir a buscar mis cosas , pero no puedo ir sola , quien le pido ayuda . )  
-victoria sale de su cuarto-  
Victoria: -bosteza no dormí bien o.o hola Nina, perdona mi cara U es q no me gusta dormir en el día -3-  
Nina: a ya veo , yo pensaba q a ustedes los vampiros no les gustaba el día   
- pues a mi si -3- pero no puedo estar en el día T-T  
- pobre ;  
- uff ni modo -w-...se te ofrece algo?  
- bueno ... es q creo q me perdí ;  
- U te entiendo, yo sigo perdiéndome a veces, donde deseas ir?   
- a la oficina de integra U  
- U ah bueno entonces vamos, la llevare  
- gracias U  
- ven, es por aquí   
- gracias   
- bien llegamos nwn -estaban al lado de una gran puerta-  
- muchas gracias victoria   
- de nada solo toca, mejor yo me voy por que si sir integra me ve paseando por aquí de día, me retara U adiós  
- adiós   
- adiós -se va-  
Nina: esperemos q no este ocupada... -se asoma por la puerta- um Integra estas ocupada?   
Integra: -mira a Nina- buenos días Nina, pasa  
- gracias -entra a la habitación- dime... cuando crees q pueda volver a mi villa?  
- pues, aun no hemos terminado de limpiar el lugar de todos los escombros, pero creo q no esta del todo mal, dime deseas ir pronto?   
- si... quiero ir a buscar unas cosas q son muy valiosas para mi  
- entonces, iras mañana te parece? Walter te llevara, yo estaré en una reunión  
-bien gracias Integra   
- no te preocupes, ya desayunaste?  
- creo q no ;  
- bueno entonces ve -llama a Walter-  
Walter: si, q se le ofrece  
Integra: Walter, por favor q le preparen lo q desee a Nina, llévala al comedor  
Walter: como diga -hace una reverencia-  
Nina: bueno gracias otra ves ;  
Integra: ve tranquila, no hay problema   
Walter: sígame por favor  
Nina: bien, nos vemos   
Integra: provecho nn  
Nina: q tengas un buen día   
Integra: tu también prepárate para tu viaje mañana ok?   
Nina: si   
Integra: nos vemos -salen del cuarto-  
Walter: señorita Nina, q desea en su desayuno   
Nina: um cualquier cosa señor   
- no se preocupe, puede ordenar lo q desee   
- um , entonces panqueques comentario, historia, relato si nos molestia   
- como desee   
- gracias   
- no hay de q, bien llegamos  
-   
- siéntese por favor -jala la silla-  
- gracias -se sienta -  
- siéntase cómoda , haré su pedido -se va-  
- bien -se pone a leer un libro q traía con ella- ( me pregunto q haré si llego a encontrarme con mas vampiros , la mayoría de ellos eran mis conocidos...q haré? )  
-entra Walter-  
- bien, listo, en un momento traerán su pedido , por cierto, sir integra me dijo q iría a su villa mañana no es así?   
- si así es   
- bueno, usted ira conmigo y también me dijo q el señor Alucard iría por algún caso  
-Alucard? el vampiro q me salvo?  
- así es, bueno ira si usted lo conciente  
- q el vaya si quiere , no se me es problema alguno   
- bueno, entonces ira después de todo, sir integra me dijo q podía haber mas vampiros  
- si , eso creo   
- bueno, desea q me quede aquí, o prefiere comer sola -entraban con el pedido-  
- no se preocupe , si tiene deberes q hacer cúmplalos   
-bueno, precisamente por eso le pregunto uno de mis deberes es cumplir sus deseos, además q no hay nada mas q hacer  
- si desea hacerme compañía hágalo , no quiero molestarlo   
- como usted desee   
- gracias   
- disfrute su pedido   
- muchas gracias-empieza comer- esta delicioso   
- q bueno   
-   
-   
-en la noche -  
-Nina estaba viendo la fotografía q llevaba consigo- (debo estar preparada para todo)   
Victoria: Nina!  
Nina: ah victoria   
- hola perdona si hace rato te deje así nomás, tu sabes como es sir integra, pero bueno ya es de noche x3  
- no te preocupes, ahora puedes salir   
- si x3 por eso salí de mi oscuro cuarto -3-  
- debe ser difícil para ti pasar todo el día encerrada U  
- es horrible -3- pero bueno, agradezco ser draculina, por que me salve de morir nn  
-entonces Alucard te salvo de morir? o algo así?  
- así es, e suna larga historia  
-vaya   
- bueno, por eso estoy agradecida con mi amo, aunq me dijeron q era afortunada de haberme hecho vampiresa por el...siempre quise saber por que  
- tal ves quiso ayudarte   
- si, supongo nn aunq también pienso q es por que es el vampiro mas fuerte  
- desearía ver lo fuerte q es   
- descuida, lo harás es impresionante, aunq a veces me da cólera como puede jugar tanto poniendo en peligro la vida de la gente -w-  
- yo creo q debe estar divirtiéndose , aunq no puedo opinar mucho si no lo veo pelear U  
- seguro lo aras pronto   
- eso espero   
-: seguro q si y dime q quieres hacer  
- bueno , creo q dar una vuelta , quiero estar tranquila , mañana regreso a mi villa  
Victoria: ah si, vi q Walter le decía a mi maestro q fuera con ustedes, bueno quieres dar ese paseo sola, o quieres q te acompañe   
- si quieres me puedes acompañar, quien sabe, así sabrás mas cosas de Integra   
- siiiiiiiiii integra sama -cute la admiro x333 quiero saber mas!!!  
- bien vamos   
- bueno vamos nwn así tal vez puedo hablarte mas de mi maestro también  
- bien   
- por donde quieres ir  
-um , quiero conocer mas la mansión   
- entonces vamos   
- bien   
- por aquí nwn  
-Ok   
-van por un pasillo-  
- este lugar me recuerda mi casa , no se el por que   
- así? por que será nn  
- lo mas posible por que lo pasillos eran así de noche   
- ya veo -pasaban por varias pinturas-ç  
- son muy lindas  
-lo son no? x3 siempre me gusto pasar por aquí  
- si   
- x3  
-aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña y quería rayarlas , integra no me dejaba jaja  
- así x3, entonces integra siempre fue bastante correcta  
- creo q si , pero se q ella también quiera rayarlas jaja  
- así? JI me lo imagino, su padre debió ser muy recto con ella   
- creo q si jaja  
- JI y dime, jugaban de niñas?  
- por lo q recuerdo , a las escindidas , ella siempre me ganaba , como conocía la mansión   
-JI de seguro q si, además q sir integra tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas  
- si , yo desearía tenerlo   
- de seguro q si   
- si   
-   
- -bosteza- creo q mejor voy a descansar , mañana tendré q partir U  
-: owo es verdad, es tarde ups vamos te acompaño a tu habitación   
-bien gracias   
-llegan al cuarto-  
- bueno q descanse señorita Nina suerte mañana  
- gracias, adiós   
- descanse -se va-  
- bien -entra su cuarto y se sienta en la cama - mañana tendré q enfrentarme a vampiros-se soltó el cabello y se acostó- uff  
-Alucard aparece-  
Alucard: pero por que dices eso, si yo estaré ahí  
Nina: o.o señor Alucard ... gracias   
Alucard: -sonríe- no te preocupes, mi ama me dijo q nada te podía pasar, así q nada te pasara  
Nina: ya veo   
- bueno, descansa niña y ya deja de preocuparte  
- um...bien U  
-Alucard desaparece-  
Nina: me parece conocido...  
-al día siguiente-  
Nina: estoy lista   
Walter: buenos días señorita Nina q bueno q este lista, ya partiremos  
Integra: Nina  
Nina: si?  
Integra: por favor, ve con cuidado, no te alejes de Walter, y si hay vampiros, aléjate de ellos, Alucard se encargara de ellos, verdad? -mira hacia atrás-  
Alucard: -en la sombras- ya no te preocupes, así será  
Integra: bien ùu  
Nina: bien eso haré   
Integra: bueno nn -mira a Walter- protégela  
Walter: como diga sir integra -hace una reverencia- bien señorita Nina vamonos -abre la puerta del auto-  
Integra: bien Alucard, ve  
Alucard: como digas -desaparece-  
Nina: regresare lo mas pronto posible nos vemos   
Integra: adiós Nina, q dios y la reina los bendigan  
Nina: gracias   
Walter: nos vemos sir integra -el auto se va-  
Integra: espero q nada malo pase...tengo un mal presentimiento ùu -veía el auto alejarse-  
Nina: -mirando por la ventana- ( y ahora q pasara?... )  
Walter: señorita Nina, pasa algo?  
- ah ... no estaba pensando   
- ah entiendo, perdone  
- no se preocupe   
-gracias   
-   
-después de unas horas-  
- llegamos?  
- si   
- bien   
-Walter sale del auto y abre la puerta para Nina-  
- muchas gracias   
- no hay de q   
- ahora debemos entrar -caminaba hacia la mansión mirando a todas partes-  
- por favor no se aleje, es posible q haya vampiros por aquí  
- entiendo-espera a Walter-  
- -llega con ella- ahora si, vamos despacio nn  
- bien -miraba a todas partes-  
-llegan a la casa-  
- bien, entremos  
-Ok-se veía un poco asustada -  
- señorita, pasa algo?  
- no vamos estoy un poco nerviosas U  
- no se preocupe, la protegeré ahora busquemos lo q usted quiere recuperar  
- bien tenemos q ir a mi habitación   
- vamos   
- OK -buscaba entre sus cosas y encontró un cofre pequeño- ya nos podemos ir   
- perfecto   
- vamos   
- espere...  
- si?  
- tenemos compañía  
- q¿ o.o  
- no salga de aquí, hay vampiros afuera  
- rayos .   
-señor Alucard, usted puede encargarse verdad?  
Alucard: -apártese de las sombras- jaja vamos Walter, quiero verte en acción  
Walter: -sonríe- pero sabe q no es como cuando era joven  
Alucard: acaso estas tan viejo?  
Walter: bueno, si eso desea, vigile a la señorita Nina  
Alucard: bueno em  
Nina: q quieren estos ghuls conmigo!!o.oU  
Alucard: al parecer vienen por ti, pero tranquila, no puedo dejar q te maten   
- esta bien lo dejo en sus manos  
- espera, primero quiero ver a Walter peleando -sonríe- después de todo, es interesante ver al ángel de la muerte jaja   
-ángel...de la muerte ?U  
-jaja así, es quieres verlo por ti misma? -sonríe-  
Nina: U  
Alucard: es su decisión jaja  
Nina: haré lo q sea con tal de salir de aquí -.-U  
- jaja como digas -abre la puerta del cuarto y estaba Walter destruyendo a los ghuls con sus hilos-  
- o.o... es impresionante!!!!!!!!!   
- jaja se lo dije  
Walter: hace mucho q no me divertía -se ríe mientras varios ghuls eran partidos en pedazos-  
Nina:   
Walter: -ve q Nina estaba con Alucard mirando- am -tose- disculpe si tiene q ver esta masacre señorita  
Nina: bromea , es impresionante!!!  
Walter: owo bueno, si usted cree eso, gracias -destruya a varios ghuls de una sola vez- aunq ya no estoy tan joven como antes -tose-  
Nina:   
Alucard: parece q te gustan estas cosas niña  
- creo q...si U  
- jaja pues entonces disfrútalo, al parecer ha llegado mi oponente  
-donde? -miraba a todos lados , con su cofre aperado en su pecho- donde esta?   
- allí mismo -dirige su mirada a un vitral de la casa, desde donde se veía una sombra- -sonríe-  
Nina: o.o  
???: señorita Nina, me han pedido venir a buscarla , por favor sígame  
Nina: o.oU  
Alucard: jaja con q tu eres la basura q estaba controlando estos ghuls  
???: solamente eran para detener a personas como ustedes , yo solo vengo a escoltar ala señorita Nina con mi amo  
Walter: y quien se supone q es su amo  
???: aun no es momento de decir quien es ... bien Nina viene o no?  
Nina: claro q no -.-U  
Alucard: jaja ella no tendría q ir con escoria como tu, y es hora de q te conviertas en nada  
???: yo solo cumplo con mi misión , y si usted no me permite dejar q la cumpla tendremos q ver quien es el mas fuerte  
Alucard: jaja tu fuerte?? -ríe a carcajadas- tu veras lo q es un verdadero vampiro, Walter  
Walter: si señor Alucard?  
Alucard: puedo?  
Walter: claro señor, después de todo, usted sabe q ya no estoy joven -sonríe-  
Alucard: veamos si tienes orgullo jaja  
???: claro q si, cuando terminemos con esto podré llevarme a Nina jaja  
-jaja veremos si podrás conmigo  
- jaja  
- comencemos jaja -saca su pistola-  
- al fin jaja-saca unas espadas- esperemos q con esto sea suficiente em  
- jaja patético -empieza a dispararle-  
- eso crees?-esquiva algunas y trata de acercarse a Nina-  
Nina: o.oU  
-Walter se pone delante de Nina-  
Walter: ni lo intente  
Alucard: jaja Walter, no será necesario -aparece detrás del vampiro-  
???:q?!   
Nina: o.oU  
Alucard: eres historia -atraviesa el corazón del vampiro con su mano-   
???: recuerde señorita... el vendrá...a buscarla-desaparece-  
Nina: o.oU ( el? quien es?)  
Alucard: vamonos -se voltea y guarda su espada- lo q sea q quieran hacer contigo, no lo lograran -empieza a caminar-  
Walter: o.o (de q habla el señor Alucard?)  
Nina: (el?... quien será?...) bueno, gracias otra ves  
Walter: bien señorita Nina, no hay nada mas q quiera llevar verdad?   
Nina: eh...si-va a un armario y saca una pequeña caja de música y un vestido- creo q eso es todo  
Walter: bueno, déjeme llevarlo  
Nina: gracias  
Walter: no hay de q - toma las cosas q llevaba Nina- bien vayamos al auto   
Nina: bien-miraba alrededor un poco melancólica- vamos  
Walter: no se preocupe, regresara pronto   
Nina: si eso quiero  
Walter: solo tenga paciencia, sir integra pronto arreglara todo  
Nina: esta bien   
Walter: bien vamos   
Nina: Ok   
-afuera-   
Nina: ( me recuerda esa noche...) hace tiempo q no vi una luna así   
Walter: es verdad, es muy hermosa   
- aja   
-Walter abre la puerta del auto-  
- gracias Walter -se sube -  
- no hay de q señorita  
-   
- -sube también -  
- y el señor Alucard? donde esta?  
- el ya debió irse, usted sabe como son los vampiros  
- entiendo ...  
-dígame, algo le preocupa ?  
-no nada , no se preocupes   
-segura?   
-si no es nada  
-bueno, si desea puede descansar o pedir cualquier cosa mientras llegamos a la mansión   
-no se preocupe estoy bien así   
-bueno, como usted desee   
-( al menos recupere lo q quiera )  
-bueno, espero q tenga lo q desea   
-si así es   
-me alegro así q hoy fue un día productivo  
-si   
-me alegro mucho señorita Nina   
-   
-bien, llegaremos pronto ,a ,sir integra le dará gusto saber q todo salió bien   
-si , yo también quiero q sepa   
-usted no se preocupe, vaya a descansar cuando lleguemos, yo le informare todo   
-esta bien gracias   
-es mi deber   
-   
-en la mansión-  
Nina: muchas gracias de nuevo   
Walter: no hay de que señorita, desea q la acompañe a su habitación?  
-no gracias , iré yo sola   
-bueno entonces buenas noches q descanse -hace una reverencia-   
-igualmente-camina hacia su habitación -  
-bien, iré con sir integra a informarle todo -empieza a caminar-   
-en la habitación de Nina-  
Nina: -deja las cosas en la cama- veamos , el vestido de mamá , la caja de música de mi familia, mi cofre con mis cosas , todo en orden   
-en la oficina de integra-  
Integra: no he podido encontrar aun quien hizo este ataque...quien pudo mandar a esos vampiros por Nina? -tocan la puerta- pase  
Walter: -entra- sir integra, hemos regresado -hace una reverencia- el viaje estuvo en orden, la señorita Nina ha traído lo q deseaba traer  
-perfecto, es posible q tardemos un poco en reconstruir la villa, después de todo, primero debes encontrar quien fue el q causo este revuelto ùu  
-y ya tiene alguna idea?  
-lastimosamente no, pero era alguien q conocía a la familia, de eso no hay duda y hubo algún inconveniente en la villa?  
-pues, unos cuantos ghuls y un midiam, algo de lo q el señor Alucard se encargo con facilidad, pero algo me intriga  
-q cosa?  
-el midiam mencionaba algo de q su amo quería q llevara a la señorita Nina consigo  
-y no pudieron averiguar quien es su amo?  
-desgraciadamente no  
-bueno, mañana hablaremos mas de esto, puedes retirarte  
-q descanse sir integra -hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación-   
--suspira- ahora quien esta detrás de esto ùu

Continuara...


	3. Mina y Nina Harker

Capitulo 3   
Mina y Nina Harker 

-en la habitación de Nina-  
-Nina estaba con el vestido puesto- al fin lo puedo llenar, q alegría   
-Alucard aparece en el cuarto sin q Nina se de cuenta-  
--mira a Nina- o.o) esa...esa imagen -ve el recuerdo de una mujer-  
-veamos como era ... -se da vuelta y ve a Alucard- a señor o.o   
--reacciona y se toma la cabeza- (q...q fue eso) -se veía muy perturbado-   
-Señor Alucard? se , se encuentra bien?  
--ve a Nina de nuevo- no...no es nada -quita su mano de su cabeza-  
-q bien, me estaba preocupando   
-vine a preguntarte q es lo q fuiste a buscar a tu villa  
-um, este vestido, mi cofre con mis cosas , y esa cajita musical de mi familia  
-q tanto valor tienen para ti?  
-el vestido lo utilizo mi madre , en el cofre se encuentras mis cosas , y la cajita le pertenecía una pariente mía , creo q se llamaba... Mina, tiene muchos años, creo q es cuando mi familia y la de Integra trabajaron juntas por 1º ves   
-mi...mina?   
-¿   
-ese nombre...  
-a mi me pusieron Nina por ella , solamente q cambiaron la 1º letra ya q mi madre quiso   
-...esa mujer...  
-a ver-le muestra una foto- esta era mi madre  
-yo...yo la conozco (pero q me pasa...?)  
-Señor Alucard?  
-yo...espera...cual es tu nombre completo  
-mi nombre es, Nina Harker señor   
-...ni...Nina (mi Nina?)  
-si Nina   
-pero...si...no..no es nada -voltea para irse-  
-señor? tengo algo raro? q es? o.o  
-no, no es nada...olvídalo -su cara se veía triste-  
- -se pone en frente de el- señor Alucard q pasa?  
--voltea la mirada- ya te lo dije, no es nada ùu  
-Señor Alucard hice algo q no debía?  
-no, ya te dije no es nada ùu  
-claro q hice algo , si no , usted no estaría así   
-no...olvídalo   
-quería irse-  
-por lo q veo conoció a mi madre  
--abre los ojos muy grandes-  
Nina: si no fuera así , por que se sorprendió cuando vio su fotografía  
-x nada...  
-vamos dígame cuando la conoció  
-no...jamás la conocí ùu  
-dígamelo , o si no tendré q investigar mas  
-...no te incumbe  
-claro q si!  
-por que dices q te incumbe ùu  
-por que yo debo enterarme q paso antes de q yo llegara aquí   
-pues...mejor olvídalo ùu -empieza a caminar-  
-por favor-lo toma de la mano - dígame ó.ò  
--abre los ojos y siente calidez- acaso... -mira a Nina- acaso eres...   
-por favor ó.ò  
-o.o (mi...mi Nina?)  
-por favor señor Alucard , la conoció? ó.ò   
-yo... -recuerda a esa mujer- uu  
-mamá dijo q Harker no era mi padre y me encargo buscarlo, sabe alguna pista de el? ó.ò  
-Nina...mi Nina  
-señor? ó.ò  
-pues...lo encontraste...  
-q? ó.ò  
-...será mejor q...me vaya uu  
-bueno-lo suelta- perdón señor ó.ò  
--mira a Nina y toma su rostro- no tienes por que disculparte...la culpa es mía -cierra los ojos y desaparece-  
Nina: donde conoció a mamá? uu  
-afuera de la habitación-  
Alucard: ...no ... no puede ser...no... -mira hacia arriba- mina...  
-al día siguiente-  
--caminando por la mansión - (pero q paso ayer? )  
-señorita Nina, buenos días   
-buenos días Walter   
-sir integra me dijo q la llevara a desayunar, cual será su pedido   
-no ,no tengo hambre , como algo q tenia guardado por ahí , no se preocupe   
-bueno, como desee, si mas tarde siente hambre, hágamelo saber  
-esta bien ... dígame sabe donde puedo encontrar al señor Alucard?  
-pues... el debe estar en el nivel subterráneo a lo mejor descansando, me permite saber por que la pregunta?  
-es q... quería preguntarle mas cosas de vampiros , ya q no quiero estudiar los libros U  
-bueno, no soy un experto como el señor Alucard, pero si desea puedo ayudarla  
-no ,no se moleste, mejor vuelvo a los libros U  
-bueno, cualquier cosa q desee saber pregúnteme , en especial si se trata del amo Alucard...el nunca habla de el uff  
-no se preocupes volveré a mi habitación adiós U   
-nos vemos señorita -hace una reverencia-  
--en su habitación- tendré q bajar , pero sin q nadie me vea um.- ve el pasillo- bien no hay nadie -empezó a caminar buscando el subterráneo - esperemos q nadie me vea  
-en el subterráneo-  
Victoria: -saliendo de su cuarto- detesto los ataúdes, no puedo dormir con ellos -w-  
Nina: aquí es?-baja- nadie por aquí bien sigamos -caminaba por el pasillo -  
-integra caminaba por el pasillo-  
Nina: OO  
Integra: Nina?  
-victoria estaba detrás de ella-  
Victoria: (siempre tiene q atraparme cuando salgo de mi cuarto )  
Nina: Ho...Hola U  
Integra: q haces aquí? o.o  
Nina: pues... me perdí  
Victoria: o.o  
Integra: bueno, ya termine de hablar con Alucard... victoria por favor llévala a su habitación -camina al lado de Nina y se va-  
Nina: ( . tendré q escaparme de alguna manera pero como?) gracias U  
Victoria: o.o bueno mina, vamos  
-integra sube las escaleras-  
Nina: -en voz baja- ya se fue integra?  
Victoria: em si U  
-bien sabes donde esta Alucard?  
-pues o.o si esta en la habitación del fondo -le señala el fondo del pasillo- por que ?  
-es q tengo unas dudas... y quiero preguntarle  
-pues o.o no crees q sir integra se molestara si vas así nomás?   
-digamos q si tu no le dices nada no se enterara :p  
-bueno, bueno...pero y si sir integra se da cuenta? -.-U  
-um... tendré q soportar sus sermones U  
-bueno pero no me responsabilizo si va a tu habitación y te descubre, anda ve, pero ten cuidado... uff  
-gracias victoria , no digas nada nos vemos -va caminado hacia el lugar donde le indicaron-  
-nos vemos ó.ò pero Nina  
-si?   
-ayer el amo Alucard tenia una expresión en su rostro muy extraña...ten cuidado  
-esta bien adiós -entra-  
-espero q no le pase nada ó.ò -se va-  
- en la habitación-  
-( con q aquí debe descansar , tendré q estar preparada para todo) -caminaba despacio y se veía una luz roja a lo lejos- o.oU( bueno sigamos )-seguía caminando -  
-poco a poco se iba acercando hasta a ve a Alucard sentado frente a ella no muy lejos-  
Nina: -se acercaba lentamente-  
Alucard: por que has venido uu  
-es q estaba preocupada , creo q no debí molestarlo ayer  
-ya te lo dije, no hiciste nada  
-claro q si señor , victoria me dijo q lo veía extraño , algo le hice  
-no, no paso nada ùu  
-bueno , pero q relación tenia con mi madre? o tal ves con Mina? ó.ò   
-mi...mina   
-si ella , creo q usted la debió a ver conocido ó.ò   
--coge su cabeza- no...no la conocí nunca  
--se acerca- pero ha escuchado de ella , o no ?ó.ò  
--pone su mirada a otro lado- entiende, no la conocí!  
-señor dígame la verdad , por favor -se acerca un poco mas -  
-...por que tienes q parecerte  
-parecerme...a Mina?  
--hablaba mirando a otro lugar- tan solo al mirarte, veo su rostro   
-entonces... la conoció  
-uu   
-como era? -se sienta en el suelo -   
-pues se parecía a ti, creí verla cuando tenias puesto ese vestido... -su cara se veía triste-  
-a si? q interesante -siempre con una sonrisa en su cara -  
-por que es q tienes esa sonrisa  
-pues , es por q es la 1º ves q me cuenta de ella , siempre me decían "se parece a mina" "es como mina" "igual q mina" y no sabia quien era ella hasta unos meses antes   
-pues puedo asegurarte q te pareces -su rostro mostraba gran tristeza-  
-la extraña cierto?  
-no, nada de eso  
-claro q si , esa cara me lo dice todo   
--voltea su mirada- ella era importante para mi...lo era todo -aprieta su puño-  
-y como la conoció señor?  
-eso es algo q no quiero recordar...  
-bueno , cuando quiera me lo dice   
-con integra-  
Integra: algo le esta pasando a Alucard ùu -recuerda el rostro de Alucard cuando hablaba con el hace un momento- y averiguare q es -toca la puerta del cuarto de mina- mina, soy yo integra -mina no contestaba- no! -abre la puerta y no la encuentra- victoria!!!!   
Victoria: -en su habitación- OH no, sir integra se dio cuenta .   
Integra: creo saber donde esta... -empieza a bajar las gradas, se dirigía al cuarto de Alucard-  
-en el cuarto de Alucard-  
Alucard: pues, no creo q debas saberlo  
Nina: vamos , al menos diga q me lo contara   
Alucard: pues... -tocan la puerta-  
Nina: OO me descubrieron  
Alucard: es integra... -integra entra a la habitación-  
Integra: supuse q estabas aquí  
Nina: U  
Integra: Alucard, por que no me dijiste q Nina estaba aquí  
Alucard: pues la verdad no lo se...-desaparece-  
Integra: no entiendo, q le esta pasando...-mira a Nina- bien vamonos de aquí   
Nina: Ok U  
-salen de la habitación-  
Integra: Nina, quiero saber q hacías aquí, y quiero la verdad   
Nina: estaba investigando ... nada mas  
-investigando q, a Alucard  
-no ...no a el , sobre su pasado  
-y por que  
-creo q el conoció a una pariente mía  
-te refieres a mina Harker verdad  
-la misma  
-pues te diré, q a Alucard no le gusta hablar de eso  
-ya le preguntaste sobre eso?  
-a decir verdad si, y no es algo muy agradable  
-pero...a entiendo  
-quieres saber la historia  
-esta bien  
-pues es muy sencillo, Alucard fue drácula en la antigüedad   
-el ...el mismo conde drácula?  
-el mismo - toma un puro y lo enciende-  
-me debe odiar, mi familia ayudo a q lo encerraran  
-pues, no crees q me odiaría a mi también aunq soy descendiente directa del q lo encerró, el esta a nuestro servicio  
-pero a mi mas  
-por que lo dices  
-le hice hablar de eso  
-pues, te diré q es muy raro q el le cuente a alguien eso, yo diría no se enojo contigo, aunq el ha regresado a tener esa mirada de cuando le pregunte la primera vez...pero he notado q esta muy interesado en ti Nina...(acaso  
-en mi? si me ha dicho q me parezco a ella  
-...(no...no puede ser...) mejor vamos, te llevare a tu habitación  
-Ok   
--se veía preocupada-  
-pasa algo?  
-no...no es nada vamos  
-esta bien  
-van a la habitación-  
-descansa, hablare con Alucard de lo q pasa, no te preocupes  
-esta bien, gracias   
--pone sus manos en los hombros de Nina- Nina, hay algo q debes saber  
-q cosa?  
-Alucard tuvo una hija...  
-y?   
-una hija ...q podrías ser tu  
-pero... como puedo ser yo su hija ... si ni siquiera soy vampiro  
-pues, aun no estoy segura de todo, pero yo creo q es posible...debes tener cuidado con Alucard  
-bien uou  
-como te dije, no debes mencionarle esto...no son recuerdos q uno quiere tener de nuevo  
-entiendo   
-hablare con el, no te preocupes...pero dime algo  
-q cosa?  
-cuando lo viste y lo vez...no sientes algo q te conecte a el?  
-creo ...q si pero .. no se uou  
-q es lo q sietes?  
-como q lo conozco pero no se uou  
-describe lo q sientes, pero sin pensar si esta bien o mal, solo dímelo   
-lo conozco nada mas  
-bueno, cualquier cosa mas q sientas, dímelo si  
-Ok   
-no te preocupes nn  
-   
-bien, q deseas hacer ahora?  
-voy a estudiar un poco   
-bueno, te dejare en tu habitación  
-gracias   
-vamos   
-bien   
-nn -  
-llegan a su habitación-  
-gracias nos vemos   
-adiós Nina nn -cierra la puerta- (Alucard... -suspira- por que pasa esto?) -se va-  
-(q pasa? Será el? )  
-afuera-   
Victoria: -ve a integra caminando- sir integra!!! -va corriendo con ella-   
Integra: q pasa victoria?  
-es q...he notado q el amo Alucard esta extraño últimamente...quería saber si usted sabia por que   
-pues...creo q no he confirmado nada...pero algo extraño esta pasando  
-por que lo dice?  
-pues, al parecer el pasado esta persiguiendo de nuevo a tu amo  
-: q? o.o  
-pronto sabrás de q hablo, debo ir a mi oficina, ya no te preocupes por el -empieza a caminar-  
-ó.ò bu...bueno -se va a su habitación- (de q hablaran? uu) 

Continuara...


	4. La mansion de Recuerdos

Capitulo 4  
La mansion de Recuerdos

--Nina estaba leyendo un libro- -w- (no me puedo concentrar , esta curiosidad me esta matando ) . ... ( creo q tendré q ir a la antigua casa de mi familia )-sale de la habitación - ( veamos, nadie por aquí bien podré salir )  
-Alucard la veía desde la oscuridad-  
-(Nina...q harás ahí?)  
-buscando una puerta- ( deber ser esta la q conecta con el exterior )-la abre cuidadosamente-( si a salir! )  
-Alucard la sigue-  
-( si salgo por ahí los guardias me verán aja!) -salta las rejas y sale de la mansión- ( hacia la... derecha )-camina con una sonrisa en su cara-  
-Alucard iba detrás de ella en las sombras-  
-derecha... izquierda y norte -seguía caminando -aquí es?...si   
-(tendré q seguirla ùu)  
--llega en frente de la puerta- la llave... -saca una de su bolsillo y la puerta se abre - veamos -miro a dentro- no hay nadie -entro-   
-Alucard la sigue-  
-- Nina mira un cuadro- esa es Mina ?... si es ella   
--mira el cuadro- mi...mina o.o  
-señor?   
--sus ojos se veían impresionados- ...  
-tiene razón ,yo y ella nos parecemos   
--con su mirada en otro lugar- q haces aquí?  
-viene a buscar una llave para abrir un libro mío   
-pero q haría una llave tuya en un lugar como este  
-venia a pasar el verano aquí cuando pequeña , así q escondí muchas cosas  
-uu entiendo...  
-aunq no entiendo por que me siguió , yo me puedo cuidar sola   
-o.o pues... -su rostro se pone triste-  
-no se preocupe, ya soy grande , además mis padres me criaron bien , me enseñaron como defenderme -seguía caminado -   
-...tus padres... -miraba a otro lugar-  
-ellos me cuidaban , desde otro lugar, aunq se q Harker no era mi verdadero padre lo considero como tal  
-... -su mirada parecía enfurecida-  
-aunq quiero encontrar al real , quiero hacerle compañía , se q debe estar solo  
-su mirada cambia- o.o  
-no se en q lugar del mundo estará , pero si lo encuentro , le juro q estaré muy feliz -seguía caminando -   
-yo... uu  
-si?   
-...mina Harker fue...  
-?   
-... no...mina...por que tuvo q pasar esto!!! -su mirada se torna furiosa-  
--seguía caminado -  
--se para y mira a Nina caminando- (esto es vida?...así tengo q pagar?)  
-pasa algo?  
--se veía furioso-  
-señor? ( tengo q estar preparada ) o.o  
--mira a Nina- por que ... -sus ojos estaban rojizos-  
-ó.ò   
-Nina...mi Nina... esto no es justo!!  
-q cosa? ó.ò  
-por que te tuve q perder...por que perdí todo así... -cada vez se veía mas furioso-  
-ó.ò   
-todos morirán por que lo q me hicieron!!! -saca su pistola-  
-no! ó.ò  
--se acercaba a ella-  
-ya basta !! .   
-o.o   
-por favor no se ponga así -empezaba a llorar- no se enfurezca , se como se siente , ya basta  
-ni...Nina -se acerca a ella-  
-no quiero ver otra desastre de nuevo , no quiero sentirme sola   
-no...no la veras...mi... (no...no es el momento...) -le seca sus lagrimas-   
-no es justo , perdí a mi padre , luego a mi madre y por ultimo al señor Harker, ahora ya no hay nadie mas q me anime , q me haga compañía , estoy sola ... y lo estaré hasta q encuentre a mi padre , o hasta q muera  
-...no...no perdiste todo...no exactamente -mira hacia otro lado-  
-eso cree, lo único q me queda son cosas materiales , y los recuerdos q me dejaron , estaré sola ... por mucho tiempo  
-no lo entiendes...aun tienes q alguien uu  
-no claro q no , solo me quedan sus tumbas ...  
-Nina...   
-si?   
-- toma su rostro- tu parecido con tu madre es muy grande...pero también te pareces a tu padre...  
-lo conoció ?  
-...pues...   
-ú.ù no me haga ilusionarme me sentiré pero  
-Nina...tu padre fue... fui yo  
-u...usted? ó.ò  
--mira a otro lugar- uu si  
-entonces... -mira al suelo- ya lo encontré -sonríe tristemente -   
--mira su rostro- ni...Nina  
-si?   
-lo lamento... -se levanta y empieza a caminar-  
-no importa , creo q mamá esta mas tranquila  
-q? o.o - para-  
-ella siempre me dijo q no estaría tranquila hasta q lo conociera y ahora creo q esta mas feliz  
--voltea a verla- ...ella... -voltea de nuevo-mejor regresa a la mansión uu -desaparece-  
-pues no me iré hasta encontrar lo q vine a buscar-seguía buscando por la casa-  
Alucard: -regresando a la mansión- mina...como me hubiera gustado... uu  
-integra aparece a lo lejos-  
Integra: ùu sabia q tenias q ver en esto -Alucard aparece delante de ella- Alucard, donde esta Nina  
Alucard: ella esta en la antigua mansión -su rostro mostraba tristeza-   
Integra: ahora entiendo por que estas así, al parecer tu pasado te esta persiguiendo no es así ?  
Alucard: no!! yo decidí convertirme en esto...lo perdí todo...y ya no puedo reivindicarme...así q todo acabo para mi, solo me queda vagar eternamente en este mundo  
Integra: alguna vez amaste, y sentiste calor, y estoy segura de q lo estas sintiendo de nuevo...es tu decisión, iré por Nina   
Alucard: solo déjenme tranquilo... -desaparece-  
Integra: esto no termina todavía... -se dirige a la mansión-   
-en la mansión-  
Nina: aquí estarás –rompió la estatua con uno de sus péndulos -Si!! aquí esta –la toma-  
???: vaya, vaya , vaya Nini como has crecido  
-q...quien eres?  
-soy ... digamos q como tu ángel guardián, me dicen las malas lenguas , Demonio de las sombras querida Nini -se veía una sombra pero con colmillos-  
-( esto debe ser un broma , yo una humana con un ángel guardián vampiro q rayos es esto? -.-U ) no me digas así!!!!!  
-q acaso te molesta? O prefieres q te llame Ninita  
-cállate!!!!! -saca otro péndulo- como te atreves a llamarme así , maldito!!!!!-ataca con uno de ellos-  
-solo 2? –decía decepcionado -, ay yo creía q ya estabas con cuatro o cinco  
-q te calles-ataca con los 2-  
-- los esquiva - q te pasa Nini? Enojada? Papi te dejo sola? Mucho mejor   
-q rayos quieres decirme?  
-así veré q tan fuerte eres , si eres o mas fuerte q el   
-claro q si!!!!!  
-no Harker , Alucard  
-o.o lo conoces acaso?  
-vamos todos los vampiros hemos escuchado hablar de el , y mucho sobre ti   
-q cosas has escuchado?  
-lo mismo q tu , hija del un vampiro muy poderoso , y además q tienes mas de mil nombres con lo cuales se te reconocen , pero mi favorito es el q mas fama te ha dado , aunq solo hayas derrotado unos midiams , pequeña Nini sabes cual es el mas famoso?  
-tengo muchos , pero dime  
-Nini, vamos no me digas q no sabes ,a caso no recuerdas?  
-recordar q?-se veía aburrida-  
- muy bien , quiero ver si realmente "El ángel de plata" se merece ser llamada así –saca sus pistolas-  
-si eso quieres-empieza jugar con sus péndulos como yoyos -  
-q haces?  
-pues mi trabajo-lanza uno -  
--lo esquiva – no seas estúpida  
- ataca conel otro -  
--lo esquiva- si llegas a lastimarme te diré mi nombre  
-ah enserio-el péndulo se mueve hacia el y le roza la pierna -   
-no sabia q podías controlar su dirección  
-eso se le llama concentración , y eso lo aprendí , desde pequeña  
-jaja Nini eres muy buena , pero eso no significa q tu capullo haya florecido , necesito q te hagas mas fuerte!!! –le dispara al estomago- me puedes decir Max  
- logra esquivar una bala pero la otra no- q dices? –lo sigue atacando pero los ataques se hacían mas débiles – yo soy fuerte!!!!!  
-pero si lo fueras Nini -toma un péndulo , y este le quemaba ,así q lo enterró bajo tierra- no estarías así de débil , frente a mi  
-q!!!-lo ataca con el otro pero el vampiro lo esquivo -  
--tomo el otro he hizo lo mismo- si te sigues moviendo morirás desangrada como tu madre , y no queremos q pase eso?  
-q...q quieres de mi?-se arrodilla- ( mis energías se agotan , no puedo seguir mas así )  
-quiero q te vuelvas la persona mas poderosa de este lugar , y mientras no llegues a dominar mas de 4 péndulos no me servirás   
-pero ... q...quie...res?-se apoyo en un árbol q habia detrás de ella – me convertirás en vampiro ?  
-quieta , si sigues así morirás, además no vale la pena arruinar tu belleza , aun no has madurado lo suficiente , pero si quieres convertirte en vampiresa , solo dime  
-nun...ca-sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco – no quie...ro se...r un..a de el...los  
-no quieres pasar por lo mismo q pasa tu padre cierto?  
-co...mo lo sa...bes?  
-uno en estos tiempos se entera de todo-le acaricia sus cabellos-   
-di...me q me ha...rás? Q...q qui...eren de mi?-iba perdiendo el conocimiento-  
-lo q queremos..  
-desmaya-   
-te lo diré cuando estés lista –limpia un poco de la sangre q tenia en su estomago y la prueba- , pero por el momento entrena ...-acaricia su rostro aunq sus manos aprecian quemarse al tocarlo - quiero ver tu danza con 4 o mas péndulos ... y recuerda q no estas sola, esto fue una prueba , pero tu empezaste a atacarme , cuídate mi Nina... recuerda q aquí estará tu ángel guardián –la besa y desaparece-

Nina: -soñando- eso fue extraño , q paso? Quien era el?-se tocaba los labios- con q así se debió sentir Mina...al conocer a mi papá , pero este tipo me quiere hacer daño ... tengo q volverme mas fuerte y no puedo enamorarme de el ... el debe ser uno de los sirvientes del tipo q me debe atrapar , pero solo ... espero salir viva de esto!!!!!!!!!, um...alguien q me ayude ahí afuera ?moriré desangrada, Señor Alucard... Integra ...alguien? TTTT 

Continuara...


	5. La hija de Alucard

Capitulo 5   
La hija de Alucard

-en la mansión-  
- -Alucard abrió grande los ojos- Nina!!!! o.o -desaparece-  
-- Nina abrió un poco los suyos- ( donde estoy? )  
-Alucard aparece delante de ella-  
-: Nina!!!! -la levanta-  
-: pensa...ba q te ha..bias... ido  
-: como q irme... no puedo dejarte sola -la abraza- no me lo perdonaría...por que no me dijiste q venias aquí!  
-: no ...lo.. se  
-: ya no te esfuerces, estas herida -ve la herida en su estomago- vamos -la carga-  
-: por que haces.. esto?  
-: por que ...por que ... cr..creo q no es el momento, mejor reserva tu energía  
-: pero si... desde q llegue te he... causado tristeza  
-: es algo q tal vez no comprendas...y tal vez te hiera, es mejor dejarlo así -miraba tristemente a otro lugar-  
-: creo q... tienes miedo.. de perder a un ser querido ... otra ves ,... como paso con Mina ..  
-: o.o ...como sabes eso...  
-: mi nombre , Nina,... significa bendición, mamá me lo puso por q ...leyó por ahí q somos muy buenas para... comprender sentimientos   
-: -la abraza fuerte manchándose con sangre- es mejor dejarlo así (tal vez ya lo sabe...)  
Nina: dime como tendré q llamarte ahora? papá?  
-: o.o  
-: vamos como quieres q te diga ?  
-: Nina...mi Nina, no estaré siendo engañado... -sonríe- a veces creo q esto es un sueño...tener a mi hija...a mi lado   
-:   
-: quisiera q...q tu madre estuviera aquí  
-: piensa q ella me regalo su apariencia , así q esta con nosotros   
-: -la abraza- no te esfuerces, no quiero perderte de nuevo -se para y empieza a caminar-  
-: gracias , ahora vamos   
-Alucard le cierra los ojos y la lleva a la mansión-  
Nina: eso fue rápido o.o  
-integra bajaba rápidamente las gradas-  
Integra: Nina!!!  
Nina: integra   
Integra: dios Alucard q hiciste!!!! -ve su herida-  
Alucard: -mira a otro lado- no llegue a tiempo  
Integra: eso no es excusa!!! debemos llevarla con un doctor ahora!  
Nina: no es nada ... bueno si -.-U  
Integra: hablaremos de esto luego Alucard, ahora trae a Nina, Walter  
Walter: q se le ofrece sir integra  
Integra: llama a los médicos de la familia, y q estén aquí ya  
Walter: como diga -hace una reverencia y se va-  
Nina: no , no es culpa de el , es mía , hace tiempo q no peleaba con un vampiro  
Alucard: no integra, yo llegue tarde, ella no tiene la culpa  
Integra: me alegro q lo aceptes, ahora tráela, pero Nina, no quiero q vuelvas a irte así nada mas  
Nina: bien -.-U  
Integra: bien Alucard vamos  
Alucard: si -la sigue-  
Nina: no te preocupes estoy bien   
Alucard: no ,no lo estas, debemos llevarte a un medico, a menos q quieras hacerte un vampiro para sobrevivir -sonríe-  
Nina: mejor me quedo callada -.-U  
Alucard: jaja vamos  
Nina: -.-U  
Integra: Alucard ya déjala, vamos  
Alucard: como digas -iban caminando-  
Nina: ( me pregunto q habría pasado si ese vampiro me hubiera mordido ... estaría en contra de papá ? )  
Alucard: q pasa Nina?  
Nina: nada solo pensaba   
Integra: Será mejor q no te esfuerces o empeoraras  
Nina: bien -.-U  
Integra: -Alucard estaba detrás de ella- (al parecer Alucard ya acepto la verdad)  
Nina:   
Walter: bien sir integra, los médicos están aquí   
Integra: bien, Alucard, deja q la lleven  
Alucard: uu como digas -le da a Walter a Nina-  
Nina: estaré bien te lo prometo   
Alucard: -sonríe- se q lo estarás -voltea y desaparece-  
Nina:   
Integra: nn bien Walter, llévala, nos vemos Nina  
Nina: adiós   
Integra: adiós  
Nina:   
Walter: -la lleva-  
-Integra miraba como Walter se llevaba a Nina-  
Integra: bien Alucard, sal de ahí  
Alucard: -sale de las sombras-  
-: por que es q no evitaste q le pasara eso a Nina  
-: es simple, no me percate -hace puño su mano-  
-: pero si es alguien tan importante para ti, pues yo creo q no necesitamos personal como tu aquí, si deseas puedes irte  
-: no volverá a pasar...juro q cualquier maldito q intente lastimarla me las pagara  
-: -sonríe- al parecer ya viste la verdad  
-: ...  
-: tu hija ha regresado contigo  
-: co...como lo sabes  
-: pues se de estas cosas, y espero q nada vaya a suceder por este encuentro  
-: como lo dijiste mi pasado me persigue de nuevo, pero será q fue casualidad...  
-: aun no lose, pero lo averiguare, ahora solo te pido q cuides a esa persona, y no tengo q decirte por que , por que ya lo sabes -empieza a irse-  
-: -hace puño su mano- al parecer algo nuevo nos espera -desaparece-  
-después de unas horas-  
-: Sir Integra , la señorita Nina se encuentra bien , solo tiene q recuperarse  
-: me alegro doctor, mis mas sinceras gracias  
-: solamente vigílenla , no dejen q use sus péndulos , por una o dos semanas, hacen q gaste mucha de su energía , si no la hubieran salvado hubiera muerto en cuestión de una hora por lo menos  
-: me encargare de eso ,no se preocupe, y dígame de q tipo de arma o q fue lo q la hirió  
Doctor: una pistola , común y corriente , no se quien lo hizo pero por lo q veo quería verla sufrir  
-: no lo permitiré ùu encontrare al q hizo esto a toda costa  
-: por le momento no deje q salga de su habitación , por lo q me han contado mis colegas de ella , lo mas seguro q se querrá escapar en cuando recupere el conocimiento  
-: estoy segura, pero no habrá problema, se de quien podrá vigilarla  
-: muy bien aquí mi labor ha terminado , si llega a tener problemas dígame  
-: gracias, estaré en contacto  
-: hasta luego -hace una reverencia y se va -  
Integra: (me pregunto q querían con Nina) ùu -va a su oficina-   
Walter: disculpe sir integra, desea q vigilemos esta noche a la señorita Nina?  
Integra: no te preocupes Walter, déjala en su habitación, Alucard la vigilara -mira hacia una pared oscura- (no es verdad?)   
Alucard: -mira desde la pared a integra: como ordenes  
-en la habitación de Nina-  
Alucard: -aparece en ella- (como pude dejar q eso le pasara) ùu -tenia los brazos cruzados-  
Nina: -abría un poco los ojos-  
-: o.o  
-: estoy viva? o.o  
-: parece q estas mejor  
-: Hola   
-: te sientes mejor?  
-: -se toca el estomago- si eso creo   
-: entonces esta bien, descansa  
-: no tengo sueño y no quiero descansar   
-: pero eres humana y lo necesitas  
-: -3-  
-: de todos modos no saldrás de aquí  
-: o.o y por que ?  
-: son ordenes de integra  
-: yo quiero salir , no me pueden tener todo el día encerrada TTTT  
-: lo lamento pero no saldrás  
-: eso crees tu , pero cuando sea de día no me podrás vigilar y saldré !  
-: jaja tienes mucho q aprender de mi, no soy como todos los vampiros, la luz no me afecta  
-: q? o.o  
-: como lo escuchaste -sonríe-  
-: -se pone la almohada en la cara- y yo q quería salir .   
-: no lo harás  
-: al menos recupere la llave -se sienta -  
-: q llave  
-: para abrir mi libro   
-: q libro?  
-: este es de Mina -se lo muestra -  
- o.o  
-: lo encontré en la mansión , ella escriba cuentos   
- o.o  
-: pero...  
-: pero ?  
-: quiero q lo conserves tu   
-: yo?  
-: si   
- y por que ?  
-: pues ... creo q con esto podrás ver lo q escribía , y tendrás algo de ella   
-: pues, tu también debes verlo, recuerda q ella es importante para ti también  
-: vamos , léelo tu 1º , después me lo pasas   
-: si eso quieres, lo haré  
-: gracias   
-: no, debo decir q las gracias son para ti  
-: eso crees?  
-: si, por que he vuelto a pensar q puedo tener sentido en mi ...bueno no vida  
-: entiendo , pero debes estar feliz por que nos encontramos   
-: de hecho si lo estoy, por eso te doy gracias ... hija  
-: o.o... me dijiste Hija   
-: es lo menos q puedo hacer...además q lo eres  
-: gracias , papá   
-: -la abraza- por eso no dejare q te vayas así, tienes q recuperarte  
-: lo haré   
-: entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo  
-: si   
-: eso me alegra   
-: es la 1º ves q te veo sonreír así   
-: o.o creo q tienes razón, no sonreía por felicidad en mucho tiempo  
-: q alegría!  
-:

Continuara...


	6. Un Nuevo desafió

Capitulo 6  
Un Nuevo desafió

-en un lugar lejano a la mansión Hellsing-  
-: -mirando la luna- -o- por favor quiero q me digan cuando estaré con Nini  
-: tranquilo Maxi estarás pronto con ella  
-: pero yo quiero ahora!!!!  
- no te impacientes-pone su mano en la cabeza de Max – se que quieres sentir su calor pero ten paciencia  
- -3- quiero a mi Nini!!!!!  
- si no puedes atraparla , por que no haces q ella venga a ti?  
-: como?  
- los vampiros tenemos ventajas sobre los humanos  
- si lo se teniente pero q rayos haré para q este aquí? –3-  
- dime hiciste lo q te dije cuando peleaste con ella?  
-: si , le puse un hechizo   
- eso significa q puedes entrar en sus sueños?  
-es cierto! Soy un idiota la olvidar eso! o.o  
-y si le haces una visita?-sonreía- ahí podremos saber q hacer para q este a tu lado  
- si-estaba distraído mirando la luna- la luna me recuerda tanto a ella  
- (. ese es el problema de este niño , solo piensa en Nina , y no piensa en lo q podría pasar si falla ) bueno hazlo te dejo solo  
- gracias teniente  
-se va -  
- veamos . esperemos q duerma  
-en la mansión Hellsing -  
Nina: -bosteza- ahora si tengo sueño, que descanses papá nos vemos mañana   
Alucard: bien descansa  
-: -cierra los ojos y duerme-  
-: esperemos q nada malo pose  
-: -soñando- q es esto!!!! O.o , por que tengo puesto este vestido y en donde estoy ?  
-: bienvenida a mi lugar favorita , te ves muy hermosa esta noche –se escucha música de fondo- me permite esta pieza?  
-: un momento yo... yo te conozco!!!! Tu eres el maldito q me lastimo!!!!Max!!!!!!!!  
-: Nini, Nini , Nini q pasa? -la toma de la mano- te sientes sola?  
-: suéltame!!-le da una bofetada- por que siento q te conozco? ó.ò  
-: tu también sientes eso?  
-: si ú.ù  
-: es increíble ,me pregunto si nos conocíamos antes  
-: como se q no me mientes?  
-: quieres poblarlo? Este Nini es tu sueño , este lugar lo creaste tu sol a y para que yo estuviera aquí, significa tu deseaste verme  
-: eso es mentira!!!  
-: si fuera mentira , como es q me dejaste entrar aquí ...ah y a veo recuerdas el beso q te di  
-: no-se toca los labios- ( q hago... esté es mi sueño!!! Aquí tengo le control de todo lo q pasa!!! w )  
-: q pasa algo? Quieres otro?  
-: si así fuera-se sienta en una silla- tu ya estarías muerto vampiro  
-: q piensas hacer  
-: muy simple , no dejare q me toques hasta q me digas q rayos quieren hacer conmigo  
-: ja no diré nada hasta q me beses  
-: a si –en sus manos aparecieron péndulos- aquí yo soy la reina , este es mi sueño y si yo quiero ganar, gano , tienes dos opciones o me dices lo q quieren conmigo o te puedo exterminar de una ves por todas , que decides Max  
-: lo q tu quieras Nini, pero no diré nada  
-: a si –se para y su atuendo cambia- tal ves en la vida real no pueda dominar mas de 2 péndulos , pero aquí puedo –ataca con 4- q dices?  
-: a el ángel de plata, se ve tan hermoso con sus alas extendidas –los esquiva-  
-: q .. como?-sus cabellos al moverse formaban como dos alas -  
-: y con la luz de luna de fondo ... las alas verdaderamente son de plata –sigue esquivando los péndulos- lastima q tu padre no pueda verte  
-: por que dices eso?  
-: la historia de el Conde Drácula se repite  
-: o.o  
-: solamente q nosotros somos los actores de esta obra  
-: o.o en q papel esto yo?  
-: en el de Mina  
-: OO  
-: tu sabes muy bien las dos partes de la historia , Pero a diferencia tuya tu padre no  
-: a q te refieres?  
-: mina dio la brillante idea de q la hipnotizaran para enconaran al conde , no te parece gracioso , dime que pasaría su el se entera de lo q hizo su Mina para q lo encontraran?  
-: yo... NO! Ella lo hizo para el no siguiera lastimando mas gente ¡!!!   
-: a entonces es el un mountruo acaso? Q suerte tienes e no haber salido como el , por que o si no vería a la dulce y tierna niña qué veo frente a mi , no me imagino a la Nini vampiro , me pregunto si acaso eres una  
-: yo no lo soy!!!!-seguía atacando -  
-: entonces como me explicas q un vampiro es tu padre , eso es extraño-esquivaba lo ataques-  
-: yo creo q no soy vampiro ya q mi padre no quiere q yo pase por lo mismo que esta pasando!  
-: a ya veo , pero dime , le dirás algún día la verdad?  
-: q verdad? -atrapa a Max con las cadenas-  
-: tu sabes muy bien cual-las cadenas lo apretaban y quemaban al mismo tiempo- la verdad de Mina –trataba de liberarse -  
-: -las apretaba mas- no lo se...  
-: tienes miedo q te odie , ya q cuando te ve recuerda a Mina , ese es el problema encontrarte a el ultimo ser q realmente te quiere y tienes miedo de perderlo , eres muy parecida a tu padre  
-: ya basta!!!-unas lagrimas caen al piso – por que haces esto? Dime por que  
-: necesitas hacerte mas fuerte –las cadenas lo sueltan- y si no lo logras vencerme a mí q soy un vampiro , no lograras vencer a tu padre , q es un vampiro real  
-: es decir q tu fuiste humano antes de ser así?  
- si , pero he pasado toda mi vida como vampiro-se acerca ella -  
-: aléjate!!!!!!!-ataca con los péndulos-  
-: bien me quedó aquí , pero dime q harás , le dirás la verdad?  
-: no... no haré eso... si lo hago lo mas posible q me odiaría...  
-:-toma las cadenas como la otra ves y se acerca a ella- Nini, no le puedes ocultar la verdad para siempre , dudo q puedas olvidarlo tan fácilmente  
-: no... lo tendré q olvidar... q me estas haciendo!!!!!!!!!   
-:-amarro a Nina con las cadenas de los péndulos- lo mismo q me hiciste a mi  
-: q me vas a hacer , este es mi sueño , y deseo estar libre!!   
-: pero yo estoy aquí , -se pone detrás de ella- y también pueda hacer q tu inconsciente me deje actuar como quiera-sus ojos estaban rojos-  
-: q me vas a hacer?  
-: si no vienes conmigo-pone una cuchilla en su cuello- morirás esta misma noche sin q tu padre te de cuenta , recuerda q lo q te pasa en tus sueños te afecta en la vida real  
-: eres un monstruo!!!!!!  
-: si crees q yo lo soy ... imagínate tu padre , yo solo cumplo ordenes como el  
-: para quien trabajas?  
-: no puedo decirte , pero como eres una persona muy buena cumpliré un ultimo deseo tuyo  
-: ya se , q quieren hacer conmigo!!!!!!?  
-: quieren ver por que no eres como tu padre , lo mas posible q te convertirán en vampiro , y te pondrán en su contra , y esperemos q disfrutes ver como tratas de asesinarlo  
-: yo nunca haré eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-: lo harás aunque sea contra tu voluntad, pero por el momento hazte mas fuerte , mientras sen mas alto nivel estés mas difícil será q te atrapen y te conviertan en uno de nosotros ¡!!!!!!  
-: si realmente eres mi guardián por que me hace esto?  
-: es por tu bien , pero por el momento , descansa y hazte mas fuerte, antes de q te conviertas en un "mountruo"  
-: nunca lo haré , no me convertiré en uno de ustedes! Por lo q le hicieron a mi madre , y al señor Harker , los odio!!!!!!!!!!!  
-: jaja esta en tu sangre , y espero ver al ángel convertido en demonio  
-: por que tan ansioso!-llorando-  
-: así comprenderás por que los vampiros nos sentimos solos!  
-: eso nunca!!!!!!  
-: te darás cuenta cuando veas el real poder de tu padre jaja-desaparece-  
-:-despierta bruscamente se abraza la rodillas llorando- ( por que? Me quieren poner en contra de papá? Por que? No quiero , no quiero!!!! Finalmente lo encontré , y me quieren poner en su contra!!!! Por que ? no es justo! )  
-: -ve a Nina- Nina q paso  
-:- ve a Alucard , ella estaba llorando- papá ya se q quieren hacer conmigo  
-: q -se sienta en la cama- q paso hija  
-: me quieren poner en tu contra  
-: quien quiere hacer eso  
-: no lose , el vampiro q me lastimo me lo dijo  
-: pues, dependerá de ti si podrán hacerlo o no - toma su cabeza- hija, si tu no los dejas, no lo lograran, además recuerda, eres mi hija, así q tu poder sobrepasa el de ellos   
-: eso crees?  
-: si, se q puedes mejorar tus técnicas, además eres hija de drácula o no -se para y sonríe-  
-: si ( por que aun sigo recordando lo q me dijo Max )  
-: quien fue el q te dijo todo esto  
-: un vampiro , me dijo q se llamaba Max , y q su apodo era "demonio de las sombras"  
-: y para quien trabaja  
-: no me lo dijo , pero me conoce muy bien  
-: Max...conozco ese nombre  
-: quien será ... siento q lo conozco de alguna parte ..-su mirada mostraba tristeza-  
-: Nina...  
-: ...  
-: q no era el niño con el q jugabas  
-: croe q si ... Max Holmwood... nuestras familias se conocieron cuando tu conociste a Mina  
-: si, ahora lo recuerdo, pero no te preocupes, el no te hará daño, y haremos q deje de trabajar para esa organización... (no me digan q mi Nina... )  
-: quiero ser mas fuerte ... tengo q vencerlo  
-: Nina...yo creo q hay algo mas q eso  
-: lo descubriste, ahora entiendo como se sentía Mina  
-: necesito descansar un poco  
-: vamos dime como la conociste?   
-: no, estoy cansado  
-: malo .  
-: -mira a Nina- (no...debo hacer algo -.-) q quieres saber  
-: como la conociste por 1º ves   
-: por que quieres saberlo  
-: por que soy curiosa no me hagas investigas mas  
-: ¬¬  
-: veamos-toma un libro- encontré por ahí este diario , veamos q tiene q escribió Mina cuando se conocieron  
-: oye eso es trampa  
-: no lo es   
-: (q vergüenza...el vampiro mas fuerte vencido por su hija )  
-: veamos, q dice "querido diario..." o me lo dices tu o leo el diario   
-: -.-U  
-:   
-: veamos mejor lee el diario así me ahorro la palabrería   
-: bueno -se pone a leerlo- un momento ... q paso q tuviste q dejar tu mansión a solas  
-: ... am -desaparece-  
-: ( ahora si me voy a escapar )-se pone ropa y sale de la habitación- ( fue mas fácil de lo q creí )  
-: (maldición ...pero no quiero q me pregunte de eso ...q hago ) -aparece en el cuarto de Walter-  
-: señor Alucard, q se le ofrece  
-: Nina trata de escapar, detenla  
-: y usted o.o  
-: no preguntes  
-: bueno -sale del cuarto  
Nina: -caminando- ( tendré q ir a la ciudad a comprarme ropa nueva esta sigue oliendo sangre , y además tendré q ver si el negocio de Harker sigue funcionando )  
-Walter estaba detrás de ella-  
-: Hola Walter   
-: señorita Nina q hace aquí  
-: voy al baño .-.-U  
-: usted no puede salir así por así  
-: pero papá se escapo  
-: pero me envió por usted vayamos a casa, lo q desee hacer, por favor dígale a sir integra  
-: bien pero debo ir al baño  
-: hay baño en la mansión  
-: bueno  
-: vamos  
-: ( yo quiera salir )  
-: -mientras caminaban- q hizo para q e señor Alucard se pusiera así  
-: a si , me puse a leer como conoció a Mina  
-: o.O y q...q le pregunto  
-: por que dejo su mansión a solas  
-: am usted q cree  
-: yo no se , lo mas posible es q quería conocer a la prometida de Johann Harker , como el siempre le mandaba cartas a Mina  
-: am como diga llegamos  
-: gracias  
-: no, deséelas a su padre  
-: el se escapo , yo lo estoy esperando  
-: bueno la llevare a su habitación, el debe estar ahí  
-: eso espero  
-: --legan a su habitación- si desea salir, dígale a sir integra y la llevare donde desee  
-: bien  
Walter: -abre la puerta-   
Nina: esta mi papá ahí o no?  
Alucard: -aparece-  
Nina: por que te escapaste ?  
Alucard: no preguntes  
Walter: U -cierra la puerta-  
Nina: -se sienta en la cama- quiero ropa nueva esta huele a sangre -o-   
Alucard: dile a integra mañana  
-: si , pero no quiero ponerme el vestido de mamá  
-: -.-  
-: bueno ni modo tendré q estudiar -3-  
-: q estudiaras  
-: quiero aprender a hipnotizar gente , lo hacia cuando pequeña con mis mascotas para q no me causaran problemas   
-: si quieres puedo enseñarte  
-: de verdad?  
-: si, así te defenderás mejor  
-: gracias  
-: veremos si eres realmente mi hija -sonríe-  
-: acaso dudas?  
-: lo veremos  
-: bueno -toma su cofre y saca un péndulo- ya estoy lista   
-: bien, q sabes hasta ahora  
-: se q debo estar tranquila , y concentrarme en lo q debo hacer  
-: bien, quiero verlo  
-: y con quien lo hago?  
-: veamos hoy quiero q hipnotices a victoria   
-: q ella?  
-: si, se q es un midiam, pero podrás hacerlo  
-: bueno  
-: -sonríe- vamos al subterráneo, esa inútil debe estar durmiendo como una vaca  
-: bien te sigo  
-: vamos -abre la puerta del cuarto-  
-: gracias   
-: sígueme  
-: Ok   
-lo sigue y llegan al subterráneo-

continuara...


	7. La historia si se podría repetir

Capitulo 7  
La historia si se podría repetir

Nina: donde esta?  
Alucard: en este cuarto -abre la puerta y estaba un ataúd- victoria – se acerca y abre el ataúd-  
Victoria: -dormida- noooo no me persigan!!!!! no tengo la culpa!!!!!  
Alucard: chica policía!!!!  
Victoria: owo maestro... hola Nina   
Nina: Hola  
Victoria: q pasa  
Alucard: vístete, iremos a entrenar a Nina  
Victoria: yo...ok -w- denme un minuto  
Alucard: tienes 30m segundos -salen del cuarto  
Nina: w  
Alucard: 33...29...25...20...15...10...5...3...2...1...   
-victoria sale apresurada y despeinada-  
Victoria: bien q hago ahora  
Alucard: Nina, para poder hipnotizarla, primero deberás ver el momento preciso, donde tus ojos se crucen con los suyos los segundo suficientes, debes ser rápida  
Victoria: hipnotizarme  
Nina: um...  
Victoria: sabia q no era buena estar aquí  
Alucard: inténtalo y no le hagas caso  
Nina: bueno...no se como ( con mis mascotas era mas fácil )   
Alucard: mira -sus ojos se ponen rojos, y mira a los ojos de victoria-   
Victoria: q hace o.o -sus ojos se oscurecen-  
Alucard: se q no eres vampiresa, pero tienes esa cualidad gracias a mi   
Victoria: -  
Alucard: es cuestión de practica  
Nina: bueno... pero preferiría practicarlo con los empleados del señor Harker q trabajan en la ciudad  
Alucard: sabes q integra no dejara q salgas sin un guardaespaldas así q practica con ella hasta q lo perfecciones o hasta q se vuelva , hazlo, veras q serás una experta en poco  
Nina: no pienso hacerlo con integra  
Alucard, entonces solo te queda victoria  
Alucard: tómalo o déjalo  
Victoria: vamos inténtelo -tenia los ojos oscurecidos-  
Nina: papá deja de controlarla  
Alucard: como quieras -deja a victoria-  
Victoria: q me paso  
Nina: um... es una larga historia  
Victoria: maestro!!!!! w por que me hipnotiza así  
Alucard: vamos chica policía, ese es un honor para ti  
Victoria: q bueno q no tienes su ego Nina  
Alucard: y tu como sabes todo  
Victoria: maestro, usted me creo O así q se mucho de usted  
Nina: um...  
Alucard: no le hagas caso, esta loca  
Victoria: no es cierto!  
Nina: bueno si tu lo dices  
Victoria: -w- bien, bien practica conmigo Nina  
Nina: bueno , pero 1º déjame arreglarte ese cabello , por lo q veo papá no entiende q a nosotras nos gusta estar presentables   
Victoria: q linda  
Alucard:   
Nina:   
Victoria: es cierto, usted no se preocupa por su apariencia ni la mía   
Alucard: yo me veo bien así, la q se ve mal eres tu  
Nina: papá  
Alucard: q?, es cierto  
Nina:   
Alucard: oye preocúpate por perfeccionar esa técnica  
Nina: bueno pero antes , victoria me puedes decir si me maquille mucho lo ojos? parezco zombi verdad -3-  
Alucard: q no eras así  
Victoria: maestro!!!! no Nina, creo q se ve bien   
Nina: gracias ... y no, no soy así papá si no me parecería a ti  
Alucard: entonces te convendría parecerte a mi ya deja de molestarte y practica  
Nina: bueno,-se pone su péndulo como pulsera- q opinas de mi accesorio victoria   
Victoria: no lo acerques a mi  
Nina: se q esta cosa solo busca destruir vampiro pero yo la controlo no te preocupes  
Victoria: owo ok  
Nina: además , no puedo utilizarla , con la herida q tengo en el estomago   
Victoria: quien te la hizo o.o  
Nina: un vampiro...  
Alucard: -se para- victoria ven un momento  
Victoria: owo ok -va con el- q pasa¡  
Alucard: al parecer el q le hizo eso fue su amigo alguna vez, no se lo menciones  
Victoria : owo entonces debe gustarle ese chico O  
Alucard: -  
Victoria: U q pasa?  
Alucard: - solo no le menciones al chico  
Victoria: -w- ok -se va con Nina- (dios, el amo es celoso JI)  
Nina: -jugando con el péndulo- ( "la historia se vuelve a repetir" ... q quiso decir Max ? )  
Victoria: -llega con ella- ya vine   
Nina: bien   
Victoria: te veo pasativa, q pasa?  
Nina: me estoy concentrando   
Victoria: ah ya veo   
Nina: bueno tengo q practicar x.x  
Victoria: am U ok -la mira a los ojos-  
Nina: ( bien Nina concéntrate y no pienses en lo q te pasa , esperemos q funcione)-mira a victoria a los ojos-  
Victoria: -la miraba- ?  
Nina: ( esto no funciona ... . )  
Victoria: vamos, intenta   
-Alucard aparece-  
Alucard: si te desconcentras un segundo, no lo lograras, tu meta es hipnotizarla, y tu prioridad mejorar, si las cumples podrás hacerlo  
Nina: bien uou  
Alucard: deja de pensar en las cosas q te preocupan, en su momento las solucionaras, y piensa q si logras esto, podrás solucionarlas mas rápido  
Nina: lo se , mejor voy a mi habitación quiero descansar , con permiso -se va -  
Victoria: creo q realmente le gusta ese chico U  
Alucard: - mejor vete a dormir -desaparece-  
Victoria: uff  
-en la habitación de Nina-  
Nina: -mirando al techo- ...  
-Alucard aparece en su cuarto-  
Alucard: por que esa cara?  
-no lo se , no me siento muy bien...  
--se sienta en la cama- bien, bien, si te hace sentir mejor, te contare como paso lo de tu madre y yo  
-si no quieres no lo hagas papá ...  
-no es q no quería...es solo q creí q era algo q no podía contar, pero veo q te esta pasando  
-eso crees?-se sienta -  
-si, note esa cara tuya, se ve q quieres al chico ese como se llame   
-celoso?   
-claro q no ¬¬U  
-claro q si -3-  
-Agr! mejor ya no peleo contigo, si me da celos ,por que ese fue capaz de herirte .   
-así q yo fui la culpable -3-  
-claro q no, no pensaste q te heriría  
-se veía una sombra , como iba yo a distinguirlo -3-  
-por eso, ya deja de echarte la culpa  
-bueno-3-   
-ay, se ve q te gusta mucho ¬¬U  
-se ve q tu estas celoso  
-pues a ti te gusta mucho ¬¬U  
-tu ya sabes lo q siento , así q para q pelear   
--w- ok  
-   
-uff   
-te gane   
-ya!   
-bueno   
--w-   
-jiji   
-: ¬¬  
-listo ya pare , ahora dime como se conocieron ?  
-pues...   
-dime   
-fue hace mucho...  
---flash back----  
Mina: -leyendo la carta de Johan - este no es el , no escribe tan formal uou  
-tocan la puerta-  
Mina: Será Johan ?!-la abre- Buenas noches  
Conde: buenas noches , es usted prometida del señor Johan?   
-si...acaso le paso algo malo? ó.ò  
-vengo a decirle q el, ha muerto uu  
-q? por favor entre señor ó.ò  
-gracias -entra-  
-señor desea un té?   
-si no es mucha molestia  
-bien espere un momento , enseguida se lo traigo   
--se queda mirando a mina- como usted diga nn  
--va a la cocina y trae unas tazas con té- disculpe la demora señor   
Conde: no, descuide  
--le sirve te al conde- bien dígame q le paso a Johan? ú.ù   
-pues, ha habido un accidente, el falleció instantáneamente   
-no puede ser Johan... -se secaba las lagrimas-  
-lo lamento mucho  
-no se preocupe señor , gracias por avisarme ( Johan... )   
-debe ser muy doloroso, lo lamento  
-si... pero le vuelvo a agradecer q me avisara , se suponía q llegaría la próxima semana para nuestra boda uou  
-en serio lo lamento mucho  
-bueno q se le puede hacer ... q descortesía , me presento me llamo Mina Murray   
-es un placer -la mira dulcemente-  
-dígame como tendré q llamarlo señor?   
-puede decirme conde drácula  
-ah , usted es el conde con el q Johan hizo contratos para venderle una propiedad , mucho gusto señor   
-el gusto es mío ahora entiendo por que Johan me decía q amaba tanto a su prometida, usted es además de delicada , muy hermosa  
-muchas gracias , esperemos q ahora este descansando en paz , vuelvo a agradecerle q me haya avisado   
-no tiene q dar las gracias es un placer  
-desea quedarse Aquí unos días antes de volver a su hogar señor ?  
-si no es mucha molestia, yo creo q si  
-bien , se q de aquí a su hogar son días de viaje , sígame lo llevare a su habitación   
-muchas gracias -la sigue-  
-llegamos-abre la puerta- cualquier cosa q pida se la daré con gusto –sonríe- tiernamente - solo dígame   
-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad  
-no se preocupe , es algo natural señor conde   
-gracias nn  
-si no tiene mas q pedir me retiro   
-q descanse -se queda mirando a mina-  
-igualmente adiós -iba caminado a su habitación -  
-(es tan hermosa)  
-   
-nn   
- ( q señor mas amable, esperemos q disfrute su estadía aquí )  
-el conde entra a su habitación-(creo q esa mujer es muy amable...quisiera tenerla)

-pasaron unos días hasta q una tarde...-  
- Mina estaba en el patio mirando la flores-   
-hola mina -estaba detrás de ella-  
-Hola   
-q haces?  
-estoy viendo las flores antes de q oscurezca   
-ya veo, son hermosas no?  
-si lo son y mucho   
-y tu eres una de ellas nn  
-gracias ////  
-nn -se acerca a ella-  
-mira el sol se esta poniendo ////  
-es verdad, aunq de todos modos, no necesitas de el para verte hermosa siempre nn  
-eso crees////  
-claro q si - toma su mano-  
-muchas gracias ////  
-es verdad -la mira a los ojos-  
-////   
-gracias por todo -se iba acercando-  
-gracias a ti por acompañarme -lo queda mirando -  
-jamás te dejare sola, cada vez q me necesites, solo llámame y estaré contigo -la besa-  
-gracias -lo abraza - muchas gracias  
--responde al abrazo- ya te dije, las gracias son para ti  
-   
-nn vayamos adentro, no quiero q te enfermes  
-bien   
--la lleva de la mano-  
-dime has disfrutado tu estadía   
-si, y mucho, me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo nn  
-yo igual   
-nn   
-Nina interrumpe-  
Nina:   
Alucard: am q? ¬¬  
Nina: no pensaba q podías ser así   
-¬¬   
-con que así la conociste w  
-si -.-U  
-ups interrumpí ?  
-si ¬¬U  
-ups   
--.-U   
-ups perdón  
-ok   
-y q paso después?  
-pues...   
-... a ya recordé ... perdón uou  
-ya déjalo así  
-gracias por decirme w  
-veo q estas mejor  
-si w  
-y por que te hace sentir mejor eso?  
-por que siento q tienes mas confianza en mi   
--.-U como digas  
-vamos eso fue mucho mejor q leer el diario   
-supongo -w-  
-se q no te gusta hablar de eso , pero aun así gracias , te prometeo q aprenderé a hipnotizar lo mas pronto posible!   
--.-U con q me chantajeaste  
-con nada por que ?  
- ¬¬ olvídalo  
-yo creo q tu mismo quisiste decírmelo   
-por que estabas con cara de niña desamparada  
-pero eres mi papá , me quisiste ayudar   
-si, tuve q hacerlo ¬¬  
-bueno cuando puede iré a ver a integra , quiero ir a la ciudad   
-bien -tocan la puerta-  
-quien puede ser? o.o  
-hay no -.-U -se abre la puerta, era integra-  
Nina: o.o  
Alucard:-.-U   
Integra: no será necesario q me busques Nina, Walter ya me informo todo   
Nina: U  
Integra: al parecer estas enseñando nuevas técnicas a Nina no es así Alucard  
Alucard: -w- si  
Nina: me esta ayudando   
Alucard: -.-U  
Integra: bueno, entonces espero ver esa técnica perfeccionada pronto   
Nina: si   
Integra: mañana Walter te llevara a la ciudad  
Nina: si !  
Integra: estarán el tiempo necesario allá, pero con una condición  
Nina: cual?  
Integra: deja de salir de esta mansión sin permiso  
Nina: -3- esta bien  
Alucard: jaja  
Integra: y tu, al menos vigílala bien  
Alucard: lo haré, lo haré, pero sabes q mi paciencia tiene un limite  
Integra: pues ahora serás paciente con tu hija  
Nina: no lo regañes , yo soy la q hace q pierda la calma U   
Integra: pues entonces, será paciente por ti -sonríe-  
Alucard: -.-U  
Nina: U  
Integra: bien lo dejo, debo atender unos asuntos  
Alucard: y q mas has averiguado de ellos  
Integra: pues Millenium planea algo, y lo detendremos a toda costa  
Nina: Millenium ?  
Integra: así es, es la organización q esta detrás de todo esto  
Nina: o.o q planearan?  
Integra: eso estamos investigando  
Nina: o.o bien  
Alucard: no te preocupes, lo sabremos pronto jaja  
Nina:   
Integra: cuento con ello -sale del cuarto-  
Nina: si iré a la ciudad!   
Alucard: con Walter jaja  
Nina: acaso querías ir tu? jiji  
Alucard: a decir verdad no, las ciudades son aburridas, solo humanos sin nada q hacer  
Nina: a bueno y a veces vampiros escondidos en los lugares mas oscuros   
Alucard: ésos vampiros son pura calaña jaja  
Nina: si tu lo dices   
Alucard : lo son  
Nina: mejor descanso , no quiero estar con sueño en la ciudad   
Alucard: si, mejor duérmete  
Nina: q descanses tu también -se acuesta y empieza dormir -   
Alucard: mañana es otro día -desaparece-

Continuara...


	8. Lo que Nina trajo de la ciudad

Capitulo8  
Lo que Nina trajo de la ciudad

-al día siguiente-  
Nina: ya estoy lista   
Integra: bien, ve al auto, Walter esta ahí  
Nina: bien , nos vemos   
Integra: adiós, tarda lo menos posible  
Nina: eso haré   
Integra: nos vemos  
Nina: adiós -se va- ( esperemos q papá no le cuente la pesadilla q tuve uou )  
Integra: bien, seguiré con la investigación de estos desgraciados -va a su oficina-  
- -en su oficina-: Alucard  
-q pasa  
-pues, quería saber si sabes algo mas de lo q paso con Nina   
-pues...ella soñó algo  
-y q soñó  
-pues con un tipo llamado Max, al parecer quería lastimarla, estoy seguro de q pertenece a Millenium  
-como lo supuse, mira -le muestra una lista- el nombre de Max figura aquí, esta es una lista de sus miembros mas ocultos, ha de ser un midiam   
-así es, pude sentir levemente su presencia, entro en los sueños de Nina  
-es una pista mas, encontrare su causa cueste lo q cueste; bien puedes irte  
-como digas -desaparece-  
-después de unas horas-  
Nina:-entrando a su habitación- w  
Alucard: al fin volviste  
-si w  
-q tanto hacías ¬¬  
-fui a comprar ropa , y a solucionar un problemita q tenia en el negocio de la familia Harker-se sienta en la cama- por que preguntas?  
-pues no se solo pregunto  
-a bueno , al menos pude practicar como hipnotizar gente jiji  
-o.O q hiciste  
-aaaa... lo tipo s q ahora trabajan para mi vendiendo propiedades se estaban llevando mi dinero , y me estaban haciendo quedar mal frente -los compradores , así q los tuve q regañar , y como no me tomaban en cuanta por ser joven... jiji  
--.-U bueno  
-tu me dijiste q practicara, y eso hice -3-  
-ya, lo se  
-por que te enfadas?   
- -.-U nada no estoy enfadado  
-bueno si tu lo dices-se pone a ver las bolsas q trajo-   
- -w-  
-han averiguado mas sobre Millenium?  
-pues integra se ha dedicado a eso desde q te fuiste, no quise molestarla, tal vez ya sabe algo mas  
-ya veo , no se por que sentí q en la ciudad unos tipos me seguían ...será coincidencia?  
-o.o) quienes  
-no lo se , pero , sentí q me seguían  
-de seguro eran de Millenium  
-pero q querrán hacer conmigo uu  
-integra esta averiguando eso, pero no te preocupes, lo sabremos  
-eso espero ...  
-q te preocupa  
-nada U  
-se q algo te preocupa, dímelo, tal vez puedo ayudarte  
-no, no es nada , no te preocupes U  
-es ese Max cierto -  
-como si fuera el ¬¬  
- - -  
-q pasa... estas celoso? jiji  
-claro q no .   
-si estas celoso jiji  
-no lo estoy -  
-bueno... me iré a poner mi ropa nueva , aun sigo oliendo a sangre ¬¬   
--.- bien -desaparece-  
-( a si q papá esta celoso )jiji-se cambia de prendas y se mira al espejo- es, es demasiado sexy ... ñaaa (así a papá le dará mas celos) bueno al menos ya no huelo a sangre   
-Alucard aparece, el tenia los ojos cerrados- ya me dices q te preocupaba -.- -abre sus ojos y ve a Nina con esa ropa- ... o.O...OO  
-q pasa ¬¬  
-no te vez digna de ser mi hija con esa ropa te vez... OO  
-siiiiiiiiii estas celoso   
-claro q no!!!! ¬¬ -voltea a mirarla- ... -...  
-q pasa , acaso no te aparece q este con esta ropa o quieres q me cambie em  
-cámbiate por que sino... OO  
-pero si me veo bien...dudo q tu sepas de moda juvenil en estos tiempos jiji  
-pero si un chico te ve... -...  
-q prefieres , q un vampiro me persiga o un humano? jiji  
-vampiro -  
-¬¬   
-: ¬-¬  
-si quieres me cambio ¬¬  
-si quiero  
-bien , sal de aquí -.-U  
Alucard: muéstrame q te pondrás - si lo apruebo te lo pones   
-bueno -.-U-saca su ropa- se q es mucha , pero puedo comprarla  
--w- q te pondrás  
-no se elige tu -.-U  
-¬¬ ya se quien puede elegir -desaparece-  
-en la habitación de victoria-  
Victoria: -bosteza- tengo sueño -aparece Alucard- owo maestro  
Alucard: ven un momento x.x  
Victoria: Ya owo -va con el al cuarto de Nina-  
Alucard: ayúdale a vestirse -w- pero vístela como gente! x.x   
Victoria: owo am... U ok  
Nina: ya me puedo vestir? -.-U  
Alucard: cuento contigo - -desaparece-  
Victoria: aaaaa -se estira- bien manos a la obra  
Nina: siiiiiiiiii x3  
-   
-q tal esto   
-siii x3 creo q se te vera muy bien  
-esperemos q a papá le guste   
-JI le gustara mucho  
-claro q si   
-jeje a vestirte  
-si   
-JI -ayuda a vestir a Nina-  
-si ese es perfecto ( para q se ponga celoso )   
-te vez muy bien jeje y sexy para Max jeje  
-///   
-JI se ve q lo quieres mucho  
- //w//   
-JI   
- //w// pero se q papá esta celoso  
-me lo imagino, el amo Alucard es así JI  
-me pregunto q cara pondrá al verme jiji  
-siii quiero ver su cara xD  
-lo llamo? aaa  
-si JI  
-veamos ... "quiero q Max me vea con esta ropa!!!"  
Victoria: shhh U si el amo Alucard te escucha no te dejara salir  
-Alucard estaba detrás de ellas-  
Alucard: x.x  
Nina: q? pasa algo ?jiji  
Alucard: -mira bien a Nina- -o.o... x.x  
Nina: ¬¬U  
Victoria: amo aunq se dispare no morirá jeje  
Nina: pobre jiji  
Alucard: ¬¬U  
Nina: vamos tu estas celoso por que mamá no se vestía así jiji  
Alucard: x.x  
Victoria: xD  
Nina: si te gane otra ves jiji  
Alucard: uff estoy viejo para eso  
Nina: gane jiji  
Alucard: -w-  
Nina: me quedare con esta ropa y no se diga mas   
Alucard: OO  
Victoria: JI  
Nina: ahora iré a practicar con mis péndulos adiós -va saliendo de la habitación -   
Alucard: detenla  
Nina: q pasa no me puedes detener?  
Alucard: no me harás caso x.x  
Nina: bueno , esperemos q integra te regañe , no se me esta permitido usar mis péndulos hasta q la herida cierre -se va -  
Alucard: OO -va detrás de ella-  
Victoria: JI son iguales  
Alucard: no iras a ninguna parte ¬¬U  
Nina: claro q si -camina su lado - ahora si me disculpas llegare a dominar mas de 4 péndulos   
Alucard: Nina - la toma de su ropa y la levanta-  
Nina: quiero hacerme mas fuerte -.-U  
Alucard: pues no ahora -.-U -la lleva al cuarto-  
Nina: -recuerda las palabras de Max- quiero entrenar , déjame . -trata de escaparse -  
Alucard: no iras -.-U -cierra la puerta-  
Nina: por favor .   
Alucard: no  
Nina: quiero! .   
Alucard: no iras y punto  
Victoria: U  
Nina: bueno tu me obligas -toma el diario de Mina- veamos q dice aquí   
Alucard: al final lo leerás de todos modos -se hecha en la cama- no saldrás de aquí –bosteza-  
Nina: aja ... entonces... aaaa  
Alucard: q?  
Nina: espera un momento  
Alucard: bueno –bosteza-  
Nina: -se puso el vestido de Mina-   
Alucard: ...  
Victoria: lee el diario   
Alucard: owo  
Nina: si quieres te lo paso victoria jiji  
Alucard: OO  
Victoria: siiiiiiiiii   
Nina: bueno-se lo pasa-q lo disfrutes D  
Victoria: gracias!!! -jiji  
Alucard: noooo dame eso! OO  
Nina: no es mío , así q no me lo puedes quitar D  
Alucard: victoria dame eso ahora x.x  
Nina: no damelo a mi   
Alucard: a mi  
Victoria: owo  
Nina: bueno-se lo quita y lo envuelve con uno de sus péndulos- si un vampiro llega a tocar esto se quemara , y no lo intentes papá, mamá los uso contra muchos vampiros   
Alucard: no me compares con esos remedos de vampiros  
Victoria: yo quería leerlo T.T  
Nina: veamos , hace cuantos años la conoces, cuantos vampiros crees q estas cadenas han destruido ?  
Alucard: muchas -bosteza- pero yo soy el mejor  
Nina: por eso quiero hacerme fuerte como ella , es a 2º promesa q le hice antes q se fuera de esta tierra   
Alucard: pero no te harás fuerte ahora -bosteza-  
Nina: se parte de lo mas básico hasta lo mas avanzado... además llevo 10 años entrenando para volverme fuerte , cuando estaba ella no me lo tomaba en serio pero ahora si...  
Alucard: ya se q quieres hacerte fuerte, pero como te dije, no lo harás ahora  
Nina: tal ves no lo comprendas , por que no pasaste por lo mismo q yo ... -sale de la habitación- ( ver morir a mamá frente a mis ojos por culpa de Millenium es una de las razones por las cuales quiero volverme mas fuerte )  
Alucard: -aparece delante de ella- se lo q sientes, tal vez crees q no...pero se como es eso (después de todo...lo he vivido) pero no debes apresurarte, si intentas entrenar así, no mejoraras nada, es frustrante pero debes recuperarte del todo, además q si lo haces, si quieres puedo ayudarte con mas técnicas para tus péndulos  
Nina: gracias -camina hacia las afueras de la mansión --afuera- veamos-pone 2 de sus péndulos en sus manos - se supone q debo moverlos así -movía sus manos - debo estar tranquila ... uu  
Victoria: q pasa?  
-o.o me estabas viendo?  
-ups lo siento es q no quise quedarme en la mansión  
-a entiendo   
-q pasa por que pusiste esa cara?  
-es q recordaba lo q me dijo mamá al entrenar   
-q te decía   
-pues ... me decía q usar los péndulo era como tocar el piano , debo darles una melodía para q funcionen, y debo pensar en lo q estoy haciendo , no en otras cosas , por que o si no la melodía sale horrible y todo falla   
-ah entiendo   
-y pensar q ella me los dejo para continuar entrenando ... la extraño mucho...  
-no te pongas triste, se como es perder a tus padres, pero piensa q ella esta contigo y q gracias a q esta contigo y se parece a ti, tu padre esta muy feliz   
-si   
-nn   
--movía los péndulos- me pregunto si alguna ves papá nos visito   
-los visito¡  
-no lo se , yo era muy pequeña para recordar ahora si alguna ves vino o no a casa  
-aaaaa bueno por que no se lo preguntas   
-no se . seria bueno preguntarle   
-yo creo q si , después de todo si te conto como se conocieron entonces puede contarte lo demás   
-si es cierto -seguía jugando con sus péndulos- además no hace mal preguntar   
-exacto JI en especial si lo chantajeas con vestirte sexy siempre XD  
-si o pasarte el diario para q lo leas jiji  
-jeje si  
-pero por el momento seguiré entrenando lo básico , esto no hace q me agote   
-si   
-y pensar q el no quería q yo entrenara cosas tan básicas   
-es q se preocupaba por ti además q supongo q no quiere q sir integra lo regañe XD  
-cierto jiji  
-   
-además q tengo q aprovechar q estoy con esta ropa , dudo q me deje volver a usarla jiji  
-jeje es verdad  
-me pregunto si... no nos esta observando cierto? te quiero pasar el diario , aaaa?  
-nop el esta dormido XD lo siento  
-ten-se lo pasa- si te lo pide ... me lo tratas de entregar -.-U  
-ok U pero sabes q puede controlarme así q si me lo quita, chantajéalo para q te lo de JI  
-ah entonces , dile , q me pondré la ropa q me compre jj  
-jeje ok  
-léelo antes de q despierte jiji  
-bueno esperemos q me recupere pronto   
-si x3  
-además , dudo q me dejen usar esta ropa otra ves jiji  
-si jeje el amo Alucard estaba muy celoso de q alguien la vea  
-si jiji-los péndulos indicaban a un lugar- o.o Max?  
-owo   
-una sombra lo lejos- w si es el !!!!  
-o.o) ni...Nina  
- w q?!  
-am U hay ghouls por todos lados  
-TTTT por que ?!  
-ponte detrás de mi -saca sus pistolas- aun no estas del todo bien   
-bien te lo dejo -.-U  
-ok -empieza a disparar a todos-  
-( quiero ayudar ) .   
-q pasa U  
-quiero ayudar .   
-no puedes, si el amo Alucard se da cuenta vendrá en seguida  
--w-   
-U además esto es fácil -seguía disparando a todos en la cabeza-  
- vio q la sombra de Max se fue – TTTT  
-q haría Max aquí  
-um... creo q ... me vino a ver por la ropa q tengo puesta jj  
-ni digas q el amo Alucard te enojara JI  
-w   
--dispara al ultimo ghoul y sopla el humo de la pistola- bien acabe  
-pero me pregunto por que trajo ghouls x.x  
-tal vez quería distraerme para poder llevarte JI  
-creo q si jiji  
-pero no lo logro XD  
-me pregunto q hubiera hecho papá jiji  
-creo q lo habría matado U  
-owo cierto... U mejor vamos a la mansión  
-si, terminaste de entrenar verdad?  
-puedo estar horas y horas, pero por hoy creo q esta bien   
-si -mira el campo lleno de sangre- am U creo q no podrás entrenar aquí en un buen tiempo  
-creo q nos regañaran -w-  
-si se trato de ghouls U neee  
-bueno vamos quiero dormir !!  
-bien te llevare a tu habitación  
-gracias   
-y no vuelvas a ponerte esa ropa JI  
--w- pero...bueno  
-U ya sabes como se pondrá el amo  
-entonces...deberé usarla mas seguido jiji  
Victoria: U  
-mejor vamos jiji  
-si   
-en la mansión-  
Nina: cuida el diario jiji  
Victoria: siii -lo toma-  
-q no lo descubra jiji  
-ok w   
-adiós -entra a su habitación-  
-nn ... o.o... wiiiiii tengo el diario!!!!  
--en la habitación - shhh no queremos q se entere jiji  
-wiiiiii ok  
-jiji   
-owo mejor voy a mi ataúd a leerlo w   
-( esperemos q no te descubra ) jiji  
-adiós!!!! -ansias -sale del cuarto.  
-bueno-se tira en su cama- ( así q Max me vino a visitar ) w 

Continuara...


	9. Mañana será tu 1º misión

Capitulo 9  
Mañana será tu 1º misión

-Alucard aparece-  
Nina: w   
Alucard: q tienes U  
-nada -abrazo la almohada- w   
-q pasa -.-U  
--se sienta -si te digo te pondrás celoso -.-U  
-no me digas, ese Max de nuevo ¬-¬  
-ves jiji  
-¬¬   
-te pusiste celoso ,estas celoso admítelo jiji  
- ¬¬  
-tranquilo , no te dejare por el   
--.-U mas te vale  
-además q recuerda q te dije q te quería hacer compañía   
-ok, ok te creo -.-U  
-No te preocupes n.n  
-ok -.-U ahora duérmete  
-no quiero w  
-hazlo --U o si quieres te hipnotizo  
- -.-U  
-ya!   
-bueno -se acuesta- feliz? - -U  
-duérmete -.-U  
-bueno - -U -se duerme-  
-ahora si (aunq quisiera saber q hacían aquí los de Millenium) -mira a Nina y desaparece -  
-al día siguiente-  
Nina: -se despierta- -w-  
-tocan su puerta-  
Nina: adelante -w-  
-Walter abre la puerta-  
Nina: ah Hola   
Walter: buenos días señorita Nina, sir integra me pidió q la llevara con ella  
-o.o bueno déjeme arreglarme  
-bien, la esperare -cierra la puerta-  
--se arregla - me pregunto q pasara?-sale- bien estoy lista  
-bien, sígame por favor  
-esta bien-lo sigue-  
-llegan a la puerta de la oficina de integra-  
Walter: -toca la puerta-  
Integra: pase -Walter entra con Nina-  
Nina: o.o Hola Integra  
Integra: buenos días Nina  
Nina: o.o buenos días , dime q pasa?  
Integra: espera falta una persona -se escuchaban pasos corriendo afuera-   
Nina: o.o  
Integra: bien creo q somos todos -victoria abre muy agitada la puerta-   
Victoria: U lo siento -respiraba rápido- me tarde cambiándome   
Nina: o.o ahora si , q pasa?  
Integra: pues bien, hemos recibido reportes de ataques de vampiros en una aldea en la afueras de la ciudad -Alucard sale de las sombras- y pues nos llamaron para ir a su exterminio  
Nina: o.o y entonces... q quieres q haga?  
Alucard: -se acerca y se pone detrás de integra- pues Será tu primera misión  
Integra: así como el lo dice, iras con nuestros soldados  
Nina: o.o  
Integra: Walter, por favor dale un uniforme de la organización y una pistola, se q usas péndulos pero es bueno dominar un arma mas   
Victoria: siii Nina ira!!!!!!!  
Nina: o.o bueno  
Integra: bien, y también dale mas municiones a victoria, parece q hay muchos ghouls  
Walter: como usted diga -hace una reverencia-  
Nina: o.o ( voy a ir a una misión ...voy a ir a una misión! w )  
Alucard: bien, ya ha pasado suficiente para q estés recuperada, esperemos q puedas con esto -sonríe-  
Nina: claro q si no te decepcionare! w   
Integra: esperemos eso, alguna pregunta?  
Nina: no ninguna   
Integra: bien  
Victoria: yo tengo una owo  
Integra: dime victoria  
Victoria: esta Millenium detrás de todo esto? Por que esta atacando?   
Nina: o.o  
Integra: pues, estoy segura q tienen q ver, al parecer mandaron a uno de sus vampiros al lugar, uno llamado aparentemente Max Holmwood -muestra una foto de el-  
Victoria: o.o)  
Nina: o.o ( así q trabaja para Millenium . )  
Alucard: si ese vampiro interfiere, lo matare  
Integra: eso lo sabes muy bien, encontrar y destruir cualquiera q se interponga  
Alucard: lo se -sonríe-  
Nina: o.o y cuando saldremos?  
Integra: saldrán mañana en la madrugada, deben ir de incógnito   
Nina: bien...  
Integra: pasa algo?  
Nina: nada   
Integra: bien, entonces pueden retirarse, Nina Walter ya debió preparar tu desayuno, puedes ir allá  
Nina: gracias   
Integra: y tu victoria, no te expongas al sol y ve a tu ataúd   
Victoria: ok -bosteza- me muero de sueño  
Nina: iré a comer adiós   
Integra: adiós  
Victoria: vamos te acompaño   
Nina: gracias   
Victoria: buenos días sir integra -salen de la oficina-  
Integra: -junta sus manos encima del escritorio- al parecer todo se complicara, Alucard  
Alucard: si?  
Integra: quiero q vigiles bien a Nina, el enemigo tratara de llevarla consigo y no podemos permitirlo  
Alucard: como desees -desaparece-  
-unas horas después-  
Nina:-entrenando con los péndulos y leyendo un libro- veamos 2 péndulos , se ponen en el piso y ... listo!-sigue las instrucciones y los péndulos la acorralan- -.-U  
Alucard: veo q necesitas ayuda -aparece apoyado en un árbol-  
-neee , estoy tratando de hacer lo q mamá hacia , así q si logro controlar a estos péndulos podré ser tan buena como ella -.-U  
-pero no lo hagas con el propósito de ser como ella, piensa q es por ti y por que quieres ser la mejor, concéntrate  
-me concentrare , pero es difícil dominar estas técnicas-los péndulos se acercaban mas- en especial cuando estos péndulos no me obedecen - -U  
-ya te lo dije, si te concentras lo harás  
-esta bien-cierra los ojos y los péndulos cayeron al suelo- siii funciono x3  
-lo vez  
-si w  
-ahora tienes q perfeccionarlo  
-es cierto , tengo q lograrlo w   
-bien, yo veré si mejoras, empieza a practicar. mediremos el tiempo q te toma  
-bueno -.-U  
-rápido!   
-mira-hace la técnica- feliz? U  
-te esta tomando demasiado  
-bueno lo intentare otra ves o - hace la técnica otra ves-  
-mmm tomaste 2 segundos menos, pero aun es mucho  
--.-U-lo intenta varias veces-  
-bien, ahora tomas la mitad del tiempo q tomabas  
--se acuesta en la tierra- estoy cansada -.-U  
-creo q es suficiente por hoy, ya te toma menos tiempo -se apoya en el árbol -  
-gracias por la ayuda -.-U  
-jaja veras q mejoraras en poco tiempo, tienes mis habilidades  
-( por suerte no su personalidad ) -.-U  
-ya deja de quejarte q debes estar en forma para mañana  
-si lo se (además q ya quiero probarme el uniforme... me veré bien para Max? ) jiji  
-vamos, hazlo...en q piensas  
--se para- w en nada  
- - -U  
--va caminando hasta la mansión- jiji  
-Nina! ¬¬U  
-q? jiji  
- - -U ...nada  
-vamos , quiero probarme ese uniforme   
- ¬ ¬U por que tan emocionada  
-tengo ropa nueva , por eso   
-bien, Walter ya debe traerla  
-   
-como lo dije, ahí esta -.-U -Walter se acercaba-  
Walter: -llega con ellos- no los encontré en la mansión así q pensé q estarían aquí, por cierto señorita Nina, aquí esta su uniforme -le da su ropa-  
Nina: ropa nueva!  
Walter: sir integra me dijo q la hiciera a su medida, espero q le quede precisa, y aquí esta su arma también  
Alucard: q arma le darás  
Nina:   
Walter: pues acabo de diseñarla, pesa 15 kilos, 35 cm de largo, cargamento de 6 balas  
Nina: owo  
Alucard: las balas?  
Walter: casquillos hechos con plata de la cruz de Manchester, explotan al entrar en contacto  
Alucard: bien, creo q podrá manejarla de buena manera, espero q lo hagas  
Nina: -w-  
Walter: la hice a su medida, se sentirá cómoda con ella señorita -se la entrega-  
Nina:-la toma - owo  
Walter: q le parece   
Nina: creo q esta bien w( aunq no se como la dominare -w-U )  
Walter: gracias, y si desea aprender a usarla, sugiero q le pregunte a la señorita victoria, ya q el señor Alucard usa armas mas pesadas e imposibles de usar para humanos   
Alucard: es por eso q soy un vampiro jaja  
Nina: bueno -w-  
Alucard: te aconsejo q le preguntes a victoria antes q se duerma, ella solo sabe hacer eso jaja  
Walter: bueno, mañana partirán a primera hora encubiertos como dijo sir integra, les agradecería estar listos a tiempo, me retiro -hace una reverencia- adiós  
Nina: adiós w  
Walter: adiós -se va-  
Nina: veamos como me veré con el uniforme   
Alucard: -.-U  
- bueno vamos jiji  
-si, esta a punto de atardecer  
-bueno a mi habitación -camina hacia la mansión-  
-al parecer tendremos mucha diversión mañana -sonríe y baja su sombrero tapando su cara y se apoya en el árbol-   
-en la habitación-  
Nina: (um... me veo sexy para Max jiji )   
-alguien toca su puerta-  
Nina: adelante  
-victoria entra-  
Victoria: hola Nina el amo Alucard me dijo q necesitabas apoyo con tu nueva arma  
Nina: a si -la toma -tendré q acostumbrarme q usarla jiji  
-vaya, esa ropa te queda muy bien JI debes estar feliz jeje yo me puse cuando me la dieron por primera vez  
-si además q se q le gustara a Max jiji  
-XD sabia q dirías eso  
-es q no pudo decirlo en frente de papá se pone celoso -3-  
-vaya -se sienta en la cama- jamás pensé q el amo Alucard era así JI  
-yo creo q por que yo tengo la apariencia de mamá así q el no quiere q nadie mas la tenga jiji  
-buena teoría JI  
-creo q soy buena para estas cosas jiji  
-si, lo heredaste de tu padre JI  
-tu crees?   
-si   
-bien vamos a practicar w  
-ok te presento a mi harkonnen -le muestra un arma realmente grande- nwn  
-o.o eso ocupas tu?  
-si es capaz de destruir cualquier vehículo en aire, tierra y mar   
-o.o impresionante  
--en voz baja- aunq he soñado con su espíritu ¬¬U   
-tu le pusiste nombre a tu arma? w  
-nop, Walter me la dio ya con nombre es muy bueno con las armas  
-aaaa , yo si le puse nombre a mis 6 péndulos , aunq solo ocupo 2 w bueno vamos a practicar   
-okis   
-por donde?   
-vamos, por aquí ya limpiaron el patio después de todo la loquería del otro día con los ghouls U  
-a si U  
-vamos   
-bien   
-la sigue-  
Nina: como se ocupa esto? -w-  
Victoria: déjame ver  
-gracias -w-  
-- toma la pistola- a ver, tienes q jalar esto para cambiar de municiones, luego mmm - coge la parte de arriba de la pistola y la jala- listo esta cargada ahora solo debes jalar el gatillo  
-bien ...ahora con q practico? U  
-vamos, practica con ella-le da la pistola-  
--la toma- a q disparo? U  
-ah es verdad JI ven sígueme te llevare al campo de entrenamiento   
-OK U  
-vamos -empieza a caminar-  
-bien -la sigue-  
-llegan a un campo lleno de blancos-  
Victoria: bien, practicaras aquí nwn  
Nina: bueno, veamos si puedo con esto U  
-claro q puedes solo concéntrate, fija tu objetivo y dispara, no lo dudes  
-esta bien-apunta al blanco y dispara- funciono? -tenia los ojos cerrados-   
-vas bien! x3 -l bala estaba a milímetros del blanco-  
-siii X3  
-bien hecho nwn, ese consejo me lo dio tu padre, es muy útil x3  
-de verdad? entonces lo intentare otra ves! x3  
-si, debes perfeccionarlo   
-si w   
-vamos tu puedes   
-entonces , a practicar -hace lo mismo q la otra ves -  
-vamos Nina!!! -hacia porras- non.  
--logra apuntarle al blanco- lo dices?...lo hice ! w   
-lo hiciste!!!! w   
-lo hice lo hice X3  
-no hay duda q eres hija de mi maestro nwn.  
-lo hice ,lo hice , lo hice ,lo hice x3  
-no se , tu q crees? U  
-si aun no lo estas, practica unos tiros mas   
-esta bien , así veré q tan lista estaré para mañana   
-si   
-tu me dices cuando creas q estaré lista , ahora a practicar se ha dicho   
-bien, tomare los segundos q te toma -coge un cronometro-  
-bien -se pone a practicar -  
- - toma el tiempo de un disparo- 5 segundos, debe llevarte menos   
-esta bien -sigue practicando -  
--vuelve a tomar el tiempo- bien, te lleva un segundo menos  
-tengo q ser mas rápida . -seguía con su practica-  
-- toma el tiempo- estas lista! x3 te lleva dos segundos, es buena marca nwn  
-de verdad? x3  
-si y con practica en blancos en movimiento serás aun mas rápida  
-bien a practicar! x3  
-si, vamos, el campo con blancos en movimiento esta por allá  
-Ok x3  
-ambas van-  
Nina: tu dime cuando empezar   
Victoria: 3...2 ...1 ya!  
-Ok-empieza a disparar -  
-- toma el tiempo- te lleva mucho apuntarles, intenta de nuevo   
-bien-dispara varias veces-  
-vas bien, pero sigue, trata de disparar en menos tiempo  
-Ok- sigue practicando -  
--para el metrónomo- bien! x3  
-x3   
-te llevo mucho menos x3  
-siii x3  
-ahora solo queda una cosa nwn  
-cual? o.o  
-ir con los blancos con forma de personas nwn debes apuntarles exactamente al corazón o cabeza. vamos   
-esta bien   
-ambas van a ese campo-  
Victoria: ahora, como te dije, apuntales al corazón o cabeza   
Nina: Ok- dispara varias veces -  
-recuerda q si disparas en el lugar preciso a la primera, no gastaras tantas balas y te ahorraras tiempo de cambiar de munición  
-entendido -sigue practicando -  
- vas bien  
-pero debo mejorar   
-bien dicho, ahora recuerda q aunq estén coarriendo tratando de escapar, debes darles en el corazón cueste lo q cueste  
-si -seguía practicando -  
-   
--para- tengo hambre U  
-bien, tomemos un descanso   
-bien   
-vamos a la mansión -empieza a caminar-  
-esperemos q mañana pueda demostrar lo q aprendí hoy   
-si, lo harás   
-si solo espero no decepcionar a papá   
-ñaaa, el de seguro ya vio q eres muy buena   
-eso espero   
- si  
-me pregunto a q hora partiremos   
-Walter dijo q en la madrugada saldríamos, debemos ir de incógnito hasta recibir ordenes de atacar  
-entonces podré dormir mientras llegamos a nuestro destino   
-si   
-bueno ahora quiero comer jiji  
-jeje ok vamos  
-Ok   
-ambas van a la mansión-  
Nina: bien por donde esta la cocina?  
Victoria: por allá JI pero sir integra no dejara q te dirías tu sola, Walter lo hará   
Nina: esta bien -3-  
Victoria: JI deja y le diré a Walter, espérame aquí  
Nina: Ok   
Victoria: no tardo x3 -se va-  
Nina: -viendo su arma- esperemos q mañana te pueda usar muy bien   
-Alucard aparece de la oscuridad-  
Alucard: si crees q lo harás, no lo harás, si sabes q lo harás, lo harás  
Nina: Hola , me viste practicar?   
Alucard: si, integra me dijo q viera tu desempeño para ver si ibas o no mañana  
Nina: a ya veo   
Alucard: aprobaste, puedes ir  
Nina: siii x3  
Alucard: de todos modos, mañana me encargaron protegerte, no te pasara nada (además q debo cuidarla de ese Max -)  
Nina: bueno, pero me cuidare de Max así q no te pongas celoso   
Alucard: ¬¬U q te hace pesar q haré eso  
Nina: um... n¬n  
Alucard: -.-U ahí viene Walter con victoria, mejor ve con ellos y deja de molestarme  
Nina: bueno... nos vemos   
Alucard: adiós, te veo mas tarde  
Nina: adiós   
Alucard: prepárate para mañana, y despiértate a tiempo, saldrán temprano  
Nina: Ok   
Alucard: -desparece-  
Walter: -caminando con victoria hacia Nina- señorita Nina, q se le ofrece   
Nina: tengo hambre y quiero comer , comeré cualquier cosa si no es molestia n.n  
Walter: bueno, puede pedir lo q desee   
Nina: filete   
Walter: bien, iré a pedir q se lo hagan, puede sentarse hasta mientas con la señorita victoria   
Nina: gracias   
Victoria: vamos -van y Walter les arrincona las sillas para q se sienten-   
Walter: pasen por favor   
Victoria: gracias   
Nina:- se sienta- gracias   
Walter: con permiso -se va-  
Nina: después de esto me iré a dormir   
Victoria: si, descansa bien   
Nina: mañana Será un día muy agitado  
Victoria: así es así q debes dormir temprano -Walter se acercaba con el pedido de Nina-  
Walter: bien, aquí esta señorita Nina, espero q sea de su agrado -pone el plato en el puesto de Nina-  
Nina: muchas gracias   
Walter: no hay de q y ahora si me disculpa, quería pedirle el arma q le di, quiero darle los últimos retoques y alistar sus municiones  
Nina: claro -se la da-   
Walter: gracias, ahora me retiro, si me disculpan -hace una reverencia y se va-  
Victoria: provecho   
Nina: gracias -come un poco- esta... esta delicioso x3  
Victoria: aquí los chef son han de ser muy buenos -en voz baja- lastima q nunca probé nada -3-  
Nina: si lo son, esto es muy delicioso x3  
Victoria:   
Nina: luego a descansar   
Victoria: si   
-después de un rato-  
Nina: nos vemos mañana adiós  
Victoria: adiós levántate temprano jeje y a ver si me despiertas  
Nina: eso haré jiji dudo q mi papá te despierte  
Victoria: si, siempre me hace eso -w-  
Nina: bueno adiós   
Victoria: chaito -camina a su habitación- nwn -bosteza- tengo sueño estuve despierta de día  
Nina: -camina a su habitación- y mañana será mi 1º misión -se sienta en la cama y se suelta el cabello-   
-en el cuarto de Walter-  
Walter: bien, creo q es todo, hay suficientes municiones como para un día de trabajo, y bien, sobre el nombre mmm bien, ese es perfecto, será mejor llevárselo a la señorita Nina o sino olvidara el arma -sale del cuarto-  
Nina: -acostada mirando la caja de música q trajo consigo- w   
-tocan su puerta-  
Nina: adelante -se sienta -  
-Walter entra-  
Walter: buenas noches   
Nina: buenas noches   
Walter: aquí le traigo su arma, debe llevar consigo esta caja de municiones, sino el arma no le durara  
Nina: esta bien   
Walter: ah y también , el nombre del arma es Aerials, ya le explique todas sus ventajas, espero q no tenga dudas   
Nina: Aerials , me gusta gracias Walter   
Walter: es un placer, q bueno q le haya gustado, ahora me retiro, q descanse -hace una reverencia y cierra la puerta-  
Nina adiós- mira su arma- asi q te llamas Aerials, un gusto w   
-en la madrugada-  
Nina: -despierta - bien a arreglarse -se pone el uniforme y se arregla- ...a si victoria U -toma sus cosas y baja al subterráneo -   
-en el ataúd de victoria-  
Victoria: -dormida- aaaaaaaaaa noooo espíritu de halcón nooooo no moriré aun noooo yo tendré suerte buaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
Nina: um victoria? -.-U  
-owo q pasa?  
-ya vamos a salir -.-U  
-OO qqqqq -se levanta como loca-  
--.-U   
--milagrosamente esta lista en un segundo- vamos nwn  
-bien ahora q estas lista vamos   
-okis x3 -va y toma su arma-  
-ahora q lo pienso ... se va a hacer de día , como iras a ese lugar si eres vampiro U  
-pues, yo estaré escondida además q, el amo Alucard puede controlar el clima, no notaste q siempre q pelea, esta oscuro y la luna esta roja xD  
-o.o puede hacer eso?  
-sip, no te diste cuenta jeje  
-creo q pensaba en Max jiji  
-shhh jeje si te escucha te matara  
-creo q si ,vamos jiji  
-ok -salen del cuarto-  
-hoy es mi 1º misión x3  
-veras q estarás muy bien y no olvides estar cerca de nosotros, sir integra no quiere q nada malo te pase  
-entendido x3  
- estas llevando las municiones de tu arma no?  
-si   
-genial x3, y ya tiene nombre?  
-si se llama Aerials w  
-aaaaaa q lindo nombre w  
-siii x3  
-se lo puso Walter no? x3  
-si   
-es bueno en eso O sus armas son impresionantes  
-si , bueno vamos, no quiero llegar tarde ni q me regañen U  
-ok -ambas van a la puerta de la mansión donde estaban integra y Walter esperando-  
Integra: casi llegan tarde  
Nina: perdón nos quedamos conversando U  
Victoria: fue mi culpa, lo siento gotita  
Integra: bueno, yo no tolero eso, si llegaban tarde, todos ya se habrían ido sin ustedes  
Nina: perdón , perdón uu  
Victoria: lo sentimos  
Walter: bueno, si están listas sírvanse a subir en el auto camuflado por favor nn  
Integra: Nina, espero tu máximo esfuerzo allá  
Nina: no los decepcionare   
Integra: confió en ti, no te alejes de Alucard y victoria  
Nina: si!   
Integra: bien, yo iré a negociar con los lugareños mas tarde, quédense escondidos hasta q de la orden de ataque  
Victoria: entendido   
Nina: si   
Integra: q dios y la reina los acompañen  
Nina: amen , bien ahora vamos victoria   
Victoria: si -ambas van al auto-  
Integra: tengo un mal presentimiento...  
Walter: sir integra, confié en ella, además q su padre la protegerá  
Integra: precisamente eso me preocupa...pero veremos q ocurre, prepara el auto para ir a la villa  
Walter: como ordene -hace una reverencia y se va-

Continuara...


End file.
